Random Acts of Chance
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: A hundred significant events led to Ba Sing Se falling. A hundred significant events led Jet to where he was now. A hundred significant evens led Zuko and Jet together. Jet didn't think he'd ever be able to decide which action set things into motion. (Rated T now, M for later chapters.)
1. Final Days

Jet had never missed the trees so much in his entire fucking life. He remembered back to when he was a child -maybe after his second tree house once he was on his own - when he hated the trees. There he would sit, way up high, watching people below him and animals above him. He remembered thinking that he could fall at any second, and no one would catch him, because he had no one. The freedom, the space, the entire world spread out in front of him for him to face alone.

The forest had reminded him just how alone he was.

Now, as the last rays of sun were leaving his cell, he wanted nothing more than to stand on the branch of a tree and stare out at the forest, ready to take on anything. The four walls surrounding him were driving him crazy.

Jet hadn't been in prison long, but long enough. He wondered when his... well, his friends would come break him out.

After all, he sacrificed his life for them. There was nothing much to do in his confinement than think. And every thought brought him back to his final days in Ba Sing Se...

His last few days in Ba Sing Se were nothing but a game of chance. Too many chance encounters, too many roads crossing together, too many histories colliding at once. He couldn't decide which action set things in motion. Was it those warrior girls who were attacked weeks before the downfall? Was his the fight he and Prince Zuko had days before the walls came down? Or was it the look he mustered towards the Avatar, seconds before everything fell apart?

Jet never liked living in the city, but it was safe. It was safe, and he had made a promise to Smellerbee and Longshot, who left everything they'd worked for to go with him. He'd suck it up in the city for them.

Li was just an added bonus.

If the ferry ride was any indication to what the city would be like, Jet already hated it. Well, everything expect for a scarred young man who walked with anger, but kissed with passion. Jet could handle the city, if the city stayed like the ferry ride.

He wished he'd never seen the old man heating his tea. More than that, he wished that his first instinct was to kill them, like it should have been.

Instead, Jet watched the steam unfold over the tea, and he watched Li turn to him, face hard. Jet should have pounced then. He should have killed them both there. Maybe then, Ba Sing Se wouldn't have fallen.

Jet turned away from the firebenders because he was confused. He spent three days on a ferry with Li, just three short days, but Jet had never trusted anyone more. He tried to will his mind, try to convince himself that he was just imagining the steam. Smellerbee tried to convince him to forget it, she just wanted peace.

And so Jet tried. He didn't plot or scheme in front of the two younger freedom fighters, but he stalked the firebenders at night. One more ounce of proof and maybe he wouldn't be so tormented about killing them. Every time Jet watched Li move, his body ached with want. But then he would remember the cup of tea, and deep down, Jet didn't need anymore evidence. He could feel the anger boiling in his stomach, could feel the hate on the tip of his tongue. If he had been wrong in any way, the hate would have faded by now. But he knew he was right. Li was a firebender, a firebender who touched Jet, kissed Jet, ran his fingers through Jet's hair when he thought he was sleeping.

That's what subsided the anger for as long as it did. It had been days since the ferry docked at Be Sing Se, and Jet watched the tea heat. Torn between lust and hate, Jet exploded.

Exploded right through the door of their tea shop, swords pointed at the culprits, eyes burning with rage. Jet felt dirty. Dirty because a firebender had touched him, and fucking filthy because he liked it.

Li didn't fall into the trap, like anyone else would have. They fought, and Jet wondered if anyone else say how fluid their movements were together, how when the glided against each other's skin, neither of them flinched. How close the fight had come.

Jet didn't miss how easily it would have been for Li to kill him. He got close, twice, but always pulled his swords back. Jet wanted to rip his skin off and burn it in front of his uncle. The longer the fight played out, the more Jet started to hate Li.

When the police showed up, Jet announced them as who they were. And it wasn't Li that spoke. His uncle, Mushi, stepped in line and spoke for Jet.

"This poor boy is confused. I think he's had a bit too much to drink. There is no need to press charges for his assault. We'll make sure he gets home safely."

Jet started to protest, screaming about how the Fire Nation was in Ba Sing Se. It was only then, Smellerbee and Longshot appeared, grabbing him by the arms and repeating what Mushi had said, dragging them towards their apartment.

A solid kick to the gut it was Jet got the minute she got him inside.

"This was supposed to be a fresh start!" She has yelled, throwing her hands up. "Who cares if the guy had heated tea?! You need to let this go, Jet!"

Jet shook his head. It was different for him. Smellerbee barely remembered her family, she was abandoned when she was six. Her father taken by the Fire Nation, and her mother dying when she was a baby. She set off by herself instead of staying with her grandmother. Jet didn't have the luxury of a choice, he'd seen his entire family burn in front of him. Created himself from the dirt up, deciding who he was, what he needed to fight for, who was the enemy.

The enemy, who he'd let into his mouth, touch him, breathe him in. He could feel his parents rolling in their grave. They would be so disappointed.

Smellerbee had left with a huff when she realized Jet wouldn't say anything else.

And again, he tried for them. Tried to stay away from the tea shop, from the beautiful firebender, from murderous thoughts. He'd taken odd jobs, kept the younger two fed and made sure they had what they needed. He was their leader, after all.

A few days after the showdown, Mushi appeared on their doorstep. Smellerbee was hesitant to let him in, but the panic in his voice is what had her opening the door. Jet listened from his room, behind the wall he'd chosen to hide behind.

"My nephew was captured by his sister." Jet heard. He begged them to help, and within the begging, exposed them both, not only as firebenders, but as part of the _royal fucking family_. Jet was on his feet immediately.

"Let's go get him back." Was all he had said as he walked out the door, Mushi far behind. He instructed - _ordered_ - Smellerbee and Longshot to stay put, to not come after him. Jet knew what was at stake. He knew going up against the Princess wouldn't end well, but he would get Li back. He would get Li back and make him explain, make him admit to everything. And then he would kill Li himself.

The next group of people Mushi went to surprised Jet. The Avatar and his friends, though Jet only recognized Sokka. The smaller girl referred to Mushi as a different name and urged Aang to trust him. Apparently, Jet wasn't the only people they lied to.

Sokka took off with other plans, the small girl following him, while Aang agreed to go with Mushi, who he kept calling _Iroh_. Apparently, wherever Li was, Katara was there, too. Jet wasn't looking forward to that meeting.

As they tunneled through a cave, _Iroh_ keeping a flame in his hand that made Jet want to vomit, it was revealed that Aang knew who they were. The fucking Avatar knew who these two were and trusted them. Surely Jet could do the same right?

Jet never got to answer that question for himself or ask the question, _Who's Zuko?_ because once the name was mention, Aang broke through the final wall. The catacombs in front of them were beautiful. Jet would have been in awe if he hadn't been so enraged.

He followed the two silently. Aang was looking to save Katara; Iroh was looking to save Li. Jet wanted a fight, wanted to finally settle the score between him a Li. To spit the _Prince_ title at him while he sliced his skin open. Murderous vision danced in front of Jet's eyes until the broke through another wall, and Jet saw them together.

They were standing too close, and her hand was on his scar. A million emotions went through Jet at that time, too quick to pick out what exactly they were, although he had the time to do it now.

The only emotion Jet could focus on was rage. He watched Iroh hug Li and Aang hug Katara, and he stood by himself, ready to kill all of them if they got in his way. He stalked towards Li, eyes hungry and ready, and then he faulted when Li's arms were around his neck. Li sighed five words against his hair, and Jet forget why he was angry.

_I'm so glad you're okay._

Jet didn't get the chance to yell or scream or kiss Li, because then the questions erupted. Katara call him by his name and Li wondered, almost angered, how he had known the Avatar. Katara asked Aang why he would trust Jet. Aang finally asked how Jet and Li knew each other. Questions blurred together. Jet was talking to fast, trying to explain his story over everyone else's. There was a low buzzing that Jet should have been aware of at the time, but all he could focus on was Li's arm brushing his as he tried to reason with Katara.

The buzzing got heavier and then earth bolted up in between all of them.

Two earth benders slid down a hill that they had formed. There was a woman behind them, walking slowly. Her black hair was in a top knot, two stray bangs falling around her face. Her eyes were golden, amber, so obviously Fire Nation. Jet had seen those same eyes on Li a thousand times, and wondered how he never caught on.

Aang and Katara wasted no time running, but it was Aang who pulled Jet with them. The last thing Jet heard before Aang opened another cave was the woman's voice, piercing, frightening, and pleading.

_I need you, Zuko_.

Jet ran after the two benders until it felt like his lungs were giving out. It felt like they were almost away, when huge blue flames hit right next to them. Katara and Aang turned, already so used to them, it seemed. And ready to fight. He looked at their stances. They weren't the kids he'd met in the forest. The had grown stronger and wiser.

Then again, so had he.

Jet took a stance next to Aang, swords ready to kill. He'd missed the thrill of pending battle. Missed the way his mouth would curl, disturbingly, at the thought of killing firebenders. Missed seeing blood one the very swords his father had given him.

So, Jet stood ready, as the Princess entered the cave. She was alone, and Jet didn't know what that meant. Though they were three on one, Jet had a feeling in his stomach that he wouldn't make it out of here. But he wasn't scared. Jet always knew he'd die fighting, and dying to protect the Avatar was just proud bonus.

The fire princess stood across from them, her fingers pointed out wide, anticipating an attack from any of them. Jet knew them, though. He had tried to fight Aang before, and he knew Aang would never make the first move. Katara seemed to have more of a fight in her, but not against an opponent she knew she couldn't beat.

It looked like Jet was going to make the first advance.

Just as he took the first step, a blast of fire appeared between him and the princess. Jet followed the direction of the flame, seeing Li, at the edge of the cave, fists out and steaming. Jet's stomach turned. Li had thrown that blast.

But the vomit suppressed when he realized Li was only here for two reasons: to be with them or against them.

He hadn't know much about Li's life. Or how much Li's life was similar to Zuko's life. But Li always talked about going home. And here was his chance. Jet knew it was coming before anyone else, and he jumped back right as a blast was aimed at Aang.

Everything erupted then. Katara screamed wordlessly, and took Li as her opponent. Jet wanted to help her take down Li, but he didn't know how well he'd fight if he had to fight the urge to puke every time he saw Li firebend.

So he followed Aang in his advance on Azula. She seemed more focused on the Avatar, but made sure her blast deterred Jet as well. He wasn't as agile or flexible as Aang was, but he'd had a lifetime of practice, dodging flames.

Words rang in his ears from across the cave.

_I thought you had changed!_

_I have changed._

The words were a punch to the gut, and Jet turned on his heal. Shrieking wordlessly, he ran towards Li, faster than he ever thought possible. Blind, white-hot rage fueled Jet's every breath. He hadn't been this mad when the fire nation solider turned to him from his rhino and smirked at Jet, as his village burned behind him. He hadn't been this mad when he realized he'd let a firebender fuck him night after night. He hadn't been this angry when Mushi - _Iroh_ - made a fool out of Jet in front of the tea house. No rage had ever fueled Jet this much.

He ran towards Li, ready to hook his sword around his neck, and knock his feet out from under him. He wanted to hear the satisfying crack and Li's neck snapped. He'd even wanted to hear Katara's gasp as she realized she'd witness a murder.

His sword was an inch away from scraping down Li's spine, when the earth rumbled and then rocks hit him in the side, sending him flying across the small river in the cave. He rolled and groaned.

When he looked up, Li's eyes were on him, panicked. Jet growled and stood up. He'd had some broken ribs, but he wasn't going to let anything stop him from Li's blood staining his swords. He wouldn't ever clean them again.

Jet didn't take the time to register that his injury meant earthbenders were involved, he just launched himself towards Li again, only to be stopped by another rock to his stomach. He flew backwards, feeling blood spew from his mouth.

And he knew this was it, Jet knew he was going to die. But he'd be dammed if he'd die without taking this Prince with him. Jet was on his feet again, hooks still in his grasp.

The glowing light was the only thing that halted his attack, seemed to halt everyone's attack. Aang was strung high in the air, his entire body seemed like it was glowing. This allowed Jet to edge his bets. Everyone's eyes were on Aang. Li's own fucking back was turned against Jet.

And Li was the only one Jet wanted to take out. He'd gladly let one of the earth benders kill him after he slit the Prince's throat. Before he could act on these images, the lighting hit.

Aang was going down. Nobody moved. The smoke traced back to the princess' fingers, her smirk making Jet's stomach turn again, and Aang was still going down. Katara acted on impulse, he realized, as she brought a tidal wave with her, getting to Aang faster than he thought possible.

Aang's body was limp in her arms. He appeared dead, but Jet knew Katara. She wouldn't give up. She wouldn't_ let_ Aang die.

Everybody was still motionless, but he felt the stirring within the crowd. The royal siblings at the head of hundreds of earth benders. There was no way Katara could fight them off and protect Aang's body.

So Jet ran past the earthbenders, dogging weak attempts to stop them. He dove in front of Katara and Aang, his swords stopping a rock at hitting them.

"Get out of here!" He screamed, not looking back. "I'll hold them off as long as I can. _Go!_"

He didn't turn to make sure they did. If they wanted to nobly stand behind Jet, that was their own stupid mistake. Instead he rolled under blue fire, dodged flying rocks and made sure to never meet eyes with Li.

The only conscious thought that Li had before a rock collided with his chest, was that there had never been an orange flame thrown at him.

After that, there was nothing but blackness.

When Jet had woken up, he was already in prison, the night in Ba Sing Se feeling almost like a dream. The warden had assured him that it wasn't and throughout his weeks in prison, he'd gathered what happened after he went down.

Katara had escaped with Aang, and together, the royal siblings took down the walls of Ba Sing Se, and returned to the Fire Nation. Li - who he finally started thinking as Prince Zuko, only because he couldn't stomach to call him Li. Li wouldn't have betray him that way - had taken his rightful place as heir to the thrown, while Jet rotted away in prison.

So for weeks, Jet went from cell to yard to cell to yard, waiting and hoping that Katara and Aang had the decency to break him out. Because the first thing he would do was find a way into the Fire Nation and kill the prince.

After weeks of wasting away, Jet realized that they weren't coming. He never knew why he expected them to. The Avatar preached about peace and love, but he knew deep down that they wouldn't come. They never cared about Jet. And he knew _damn_ well, they wouldn't have sacrificed themselves for him.

Jet made it by, without the aching thoughts keeping him up at night. The only thing he could ever think of was what action set the final days into motion. He wished he'd never met Zuko. Wished he'd killed him the second he found out about him.

Most of all Jet wished that when Iroh came to their apartment that day, that the reason he stood up so quickly was because he really _wanted_ to be the one to kill Zuko, not because he feared for his life. Not because he wanted to save them.

Prison gave Jet too much time to think and thinking was never something Jet was good at. In the forest, in the trees, leading the freedom fighters, even in Ba Sing Se, he always had something to do besides think. Now, that's all Jet _could_ do. And he hated it.

He hated that he had to be sealed in a dark cell, hated that he was on the same grounds as firebenders, hated that there was nothing he could do, hated that Prince fucking Zuko was walking around the palace, getting pampered, and waiting to take the thrown.

He hoped that someone assassinated Zuko. He hoped that the Avatar hadn't really survived, and that his next reincarnation would give a damn to help people that helped him. He hoped that he could sharped the knife in his room enough to kill at least one firebender, slice his throat and pretended he was Zuko.

Yes, the only thing Jet could do was hope and think and wither away.

It wasn't until Sokka showed up at his cell door, dressed as a guard, that Jet felt useful again. Sokka sat in his room with him for a few minutes, explained why no one had come for him yet. They had an invasion plan that was limited for time, and they had no idea where he was until they got a source from the inside.

When Jet heard that their source was _Prince fucking Zuko_ himself, he all but punched Sokka in the face.

"Look, I didn't have to come here and break you out! I didn't have to risk my ass for you!" He yelled and he rubbed his jaw. Once he thought better of it, his put his helmet back on, face mask pulled down. As if that would stop Jet from hitting him again.

"You actually trust that bastard?! He's the reason Ba Sing Se fell! He's the reason I'm in here!" Jet screamed at him.

"It's been complicated, to say the least," Sokk amended. "And I know you have as much reason to hate him as anyone. He told us what happened. But I'm here to get out and he was the only person willing to help me. You don't have to trust him, but trust me."

"I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill him the second you let me near him," Jet threatened, desperate to not be around him.

His cell door slid open then, and a figured stood in the doorway. Sokka took the hint and stepped out, taking place as guard of the door. Once the door slammed, Zuko threw his helmet at Jet's feet, a knife right after it.

Before Jet could react, Zuko snarled. "Go ahead and do it. Kill me. Who will you be, then? You've spent months wishing you could kill me, I bet. Months waiting to be able to slit my throat, well go ahead and do it! What will you live for then, Jet?"

Jet's nostrils flared at that. He had no right to say his name. The knife was in his hand, and he had Zuko slammed against the cell door in a second. Blade to skin, Jet leveled his eyes with Zuko's. He'd wanted to see this for a while.

But then Zuko smirked, and Jet faltered. "Do it, Jet. Kill me. Kill me, then kill every firebender in the place. Kill me, then break out and kill my father. Take Ba Sing Se back, eliminate all firebenders. Who will you be then, Jet?" Zuko repeated. The question struck Jet down deep.

"Shut up," he growled, applying pressure to the blade. Nothing was stopping him from killing him right now. But for some reason, his muscles tensed and he couldn't move them forward.

"Who are you gonna be once the war's over, Jet? What are you gonna fight for, then?" The questions prodded at Jet some more and Zuko knew he had him. Jet knew that Zuko had him, but he would never admit it.

Instead, he heaved the knife at the opposing wall, letting Zuko out of his grasp. Only when he saw the knife clatter to the ground, did he turn around, throwing all of his force into the punch against Zuko's face.

"That's for Ba Sing Se," Jet grunted in his ear, and Zuko fell back, gripping his jaw. Jet let him fall to the ground and knocked twice on the cell door. Sokka opened it for him and he stepped out. Angry, ready, and willing.

The plan Sokka created worked perfectly. Three more passengers that Jet didn't know - Sokka's girlfriend and father and another prisoner - were on the gondala with them, and Jet couldn't stop glaring at Zuko. It would be so easy to through him into the boiling water, so easy, just like it had been so easy for him to slit his throat in his cell. So why _couldn't_ he?

When Zuko's sister appeared on the next gondola, Sokka and Jet were the first ones out of the window and to the top. Jet had no weapons, but that had never stopped him before. He climbed out right after Sokka and stood next to him, Zuko in front of them, facing his sister.

Jet didn't know who he'd strike at first until blue flames were singing his hair. He snarled and darted forward, fist ready to push her into the boiling lake. She dodged the attempt, and rolled sending a blast his way. Jet was used to a much bigger playing field and when he jumped away from it, he slipped. And then he was sliding off the gondola.

Zuko's had wrapped around his wrist and pulled him up. Jet glared. He'd rather have fallen to his death then have Zuko save him. He growled, and when he gained his footing, to a strike at Zuko, who stumbled backwards into Sokka.

The Princess had noticed the underlying fight happening, and she struck. Jet thought it would be at him, until it made sense that it wouldn't be. Zuko fell to his side on the gondola, clutching his arm. Sokka seemed torn if he should kneel down and tend to Zuko or finish his sister. But Jet knew Zuko, even when he wished he didn't. He could almost hear the swearing if they let her get away just to baby him. So Jet turned, unexpectedly, and swung at the Princess. He managed to catch her off guard and she stumbled off the gondola.

For a brief moment, it seemed over, that she had fallen, until a blue blast of flame came from the bottom of the gondola. When Jet looked down, he saw her clinging to one of the windows. He wondered why no one inside the gondola just pushed her, stomped on her fingers. He wondered why everyone in this group was _so fucking nice._

When a voice from inside the gondola screamed, "_Cut the line!_" Jet started to panic. Sokka, who had been attending to Zuko, met eyes with Jet as they both tried to think of a plan. The Princess shot right above them and onto a second line.

Sokka was panicking, he wasn't thinking. Jet took action. As much as he hated himself for it, when he wasn't thinking too much, he could let it happened. He walked over to Zuko, helped him to his feet and into the window. His arm was badly burnt, and Jet ripped a piece of his prison shirt to wrapped it around Zuko. Sokka was busy planning, finally able to think. He had the other firebender shoot huge blasts out the opposite window, urging the gondola to go further.

They got close enough to jump, before the gondola fell beneath then, warden inside. Sokka was using his sword, stuck deep in the cliff wall to edge himself upward, helping his girlfriend, though she skitted up like a pro. The other bender had some trouble, but managed on his own, just as Sokka's father did.

Zuko, with one injured arm, was losing. His nails were scraping against rock, and Jet, with both hands securly holding him at safety, could hear Zuko's hands slipping off the rocks. He heard the panting, the fear in Zuko's breath, his nails screaming in protest as he hung on with all of his strength. But it wasn't working. Zuko was about five seconds away from falling.

For the third time today, it would have bee so easy for Jet to kill him, or rather, let him die. But some instinct took over, deep with inside Jet, and he reached down, grabbed Zuko's hand and yanked it off the rock. Zuko looked up with pure _terror_ in his eyes, and Jet realized that Zuko wasn't playing him this time, like he had been in the cell. Zuko walked into that cell _knowing_ Jet wouldn't kill him.

Now, he was dangling over the edge of a boiling lake, the steam rising up between them, and he was staring at Jet with fear because _he didn't know_. Jet yanked once, twice, and then Zuko was up next to him, gripping a rock and getting better footing.

Jet put a hand on his back and hoisted him up towards Sokka's helpful arms. Once Zuko was up, Jet returned to his two rocks, starting to climb after the group.

It occurred to him about seven times on the way up that he could just let go, plummet into the lake and all this confusion and hate and fear would be gone.

Once he reached the top of the cliff, it was Zuko he helped him up, and clung to him as they ran towards their escape.

Jet would have been dammed if he'd let Zuko see him jump.


	2. Forgiveness

Jet sat at the far end of the tiny war balloon. Sokka's father - whose name, he learned, was Hakoda - was holding onto the edge of the basket, looking over, acting as leader even though he didn't know where they were going anymore than Jet did.

Sokka and his girlfriend, Suki, were trying to tend to Zuko's burn, but he kept flinching. Sokka made a comment that Katara could heal him up when they got back, and Jet notcied how easy they were moving together. Back in Ba Sing Se, when Iroh took Jet to Sokka and Aang, Sokka was against saving Zuko, but it was the blind Earth bender who convinced him. Now, Sokka was placing a wet cloth on Zuko's arm like it was the most natural thing to help him.

They had become_ friends._

Jet shook his head in disgust. Back when they first met, Sokka had sympathy for Fire Nation scum, and it didn't look like much had changed. A small voice in the back of his head reminded him that he'd just saved the Fire _Prince's_ life, but he ignored it.

The firebender that had escaped with them, whose name his still didn't know, was bending the fire under the balloon, keeping it flying with so many people on it.

Zuko's eyes met Jet's from across the balloon. His yellow Fire Nation eyes. Jet thought back to when Zuko took his sister's side in Ba Sing Se and tried to kill the Avatar. So much had changed. Jet had so many questions, but didn't dare ask one.

Instead, he revelled in the fact that he was outside, flying through the air, his hair getting ruffled by the wind. Sure, he'd been outside in the courtyard in prison, but even then, the hair felt stuffy and cramped. He was free now. So free. Jet inhaled deeply, smelling the air and Earth around him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, ready to punch him if he dared touch Jet again. But when he turned, it was Sokka's hand on his shoulder. "We're headed to the Western Air Temple. We've been hiding out there for a while."

Jet huffed, not wanting to say much. He was grateful that at least Sokka had the guts to rescue him and he didn't want to piss him off. "Katara can heal you, too." Jet's eyebrows mashed together. He hadn't been hurt? Sokka saw the confusion, and nodded to Jet's neck. "It's not a bad burn, but she still got you."

Jet's finger moved under his hair and then he felt the tender sting on the back of his neck. He hadn't even realized he'd been burned. His mind wondered if it had been by blue or orange fire. After a nod, Sokka took a couple of steps back, peering over the balloon, searching.

"Right here. Chit Sang, bring it down."

The fire started to dissipate under the balloon and they were slowly going down. Jet wondered what they hell Sokka was talking about, until the kept going and suddenly they were under a cliff and an entire temple was spread out in front of them, towers hanging upside down.

This place was so obviously made for an airbender, and Jet loved it.

The second the balloon reached the ground, Jet was out and it felt unbelievable to have soil under his feet. Had he been a stronger man, he wouldn't have dropped to his knees and sift through a handful of rock and sand, but he had never been that strong. He thought he saw Chit Sang doing the same thing behind him.

Once he was back on his feet, he saw everybody running to them. Katara was so caught up in her father, that she didn't notice Jet right away, until she did. Once she did, Aang did and then the questions started flying.

_Where were you? What happened? We thought you were dead? Did Azula lock you up? How did they find you? Are you okay? Who burned you? You've been in jail this whole time? I'm so sorry, we didn't know. Why did Azula keep you alive?_

Even if Jet wanted to answer them, he didn't have time. Even the blind earthbender was furiously asking questions. Sokka eventually spoke up, "Alright! Alright! Let the man breathe! Look, Zuko and Jet both got burned and need healed and then we can explain everything!"

Finally, everyone settled down. With a curious glance at Jet, Katara shuffled Zuko off towards a fountain, having him sit down while she bent the water towards his shoulder.

Once Jet took a deep breath, he saw three kids poke their heads out from around the corner. And then one of those kids ran to him. "_Jet!_"

He barely had time to register the child before he slammed into Jet's stomach, wrapping his arms around his waist with more strength than a child that size should have. When Jet looked down, he saw the The Duke staring right back at him, tears rimming his eyes. "Jet, I was so worried about you!"

Jet knelt next to The Duke and hugged him back. "I'm okay, I'm okay! How did you meet up with these guys?"

"They asked Pipsqueak and I to join in their invasion, but Pipsqueak got captured." The Duke frowned and looked down, while Jet's eyes flamed up. He stood up and spun around, glaring at Sokka.

"You asked _The Duke_ to join in your _invasion_? He's just a kid! What's the matter with you! He could have gotten _killed_!" Sokka went to defend himself, but Jet didn't let him. "And you let Pipsqueak get _captured_ by the _Fire Nation_? Who else got captured? What the hell did you guys _do_?"

The Duke clung to Jet's hip, his mouth pressed together. He didn't like it when Jet yelled. It reminded him of the arguments his parents had right up until they died. Jet put his arm on his back, holding him to Jet.

"Look, we made a lot of sacrifices that day and that's why we were at the Boiling Rock. Not everyone was sent there. They both volunteered."

"Who _cares?_ He's still a kid!"

"We're all kids, Jet!" Katara argued from the fountain. Her hand faltered, causing Zuko to flinch.

"The Duke is too young to be fighting." Jet stated.

"We needed all the help we could." The blind Earth bender spoke up. "He's not much younger than me, or Aang. We_ all_ have a part to play in stopping this war."

Jet shook his head, but wasn't going to argue with her. She had never done him wrong. "Will someone please explain to me what went on with this invasion? Since, you know, I was _rotting away in jail!_" He gave a pointed glare to Aang, then Katara.

"After Ba Sing Se, we got Aang out of there and focused on him healing, but there was a Solar Eclipse coming and fire benders lost their bending. It was a perfect plan, if Azula hadn't known about it." Sokka explained.

"Who's Azula?" Jet snapped. They talked about everything going on like he'd been there. Like they _hadn't_ forgotten about him and left him wasting away in prison.

"The Princess. She infiltrated Ba Sing Se and found out about all of our plans. It was a trap. By the time we realized what was happening, it was too late. We were stuck."

"You all managed to escape."

"All of the adults agreed to let the children go free. We sacrificed ourselves." Sokka's dead interjected, seeing the anger flaring up in Jet's eyes again.

"Were Smellerbee and Longshot involved?" Jet wondered. If they managed to find Pipsqueak and The Duke, he wondered who else they'd found.

"We haven't seen them since Ba Sing Se," Aang answered. "Jet, we're sorry we didn't come for you. You were injured, and we didn't think Azula was sparing anyone. We thought you were dead. And if you think we didn't mourn you, you're wrong. We just didn't know what happened until Zuko joined us."

Jet laughed at that. A hard, angry laugh. "You trust him? _He's_ the reason Ba Sing Se fell."

"I've made a lot of mistakes," Zuko walked over to the group, rubbing his arm, which looked a lot better. "But that's why I'm here - to fix them. To help the Avatar defeat my father."

"Oh, that's _rich_." Jet sneered. Zuko took a step closer and Jet flinched back. "Don't fucking touch me."

Zuko stilled, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you. You have reason to hate me more than anyone. I betrayed you. You trusted me and I let you down."

Before Jet realized what he was doing or _why_, Zuko was on his knees, bowing to him. "I'd do anything for your forgiveness."

"How did you know where I was?" Jet deadpanned, remembering what Sokka said.

Zuko looked up, still kneeling. "I snuck some paperwork away from my father while I was in the palace. It was a list of prisoners at the Boiling Rock. I saw your name."

"You saw the name Jet and came running? Bull."

"I didn't think it could be a coincidence. I was willing to risk it, even if it was. They didn't believe me, didn't want to chance it, so I told them I saw Sokka's father's name and - "

"So you really didn't come for _me_?" Jet growled at Sokka, who glared at Zuko. "You're so full of shit, Water Tribe, it's not even funny. You didn't care _at all_ that I risked my _life_ to save Katara and Aang. None of you cared!" Jet stormed off, not bothering to listen to their pleas. The Duke ran after him for a moment, before he thought better of it.

Jet found an open room down the hall, and slammed the door. He huffed around for a moment before he realized the room had someone else's belongings in it. There was a brown bag and he walked forward to look at it, but then the door opened.

He turned, ready to pounce, until Katara put her hands up. "You don't have to talk to me, I understand why you're upset. I just wanted to check out your burn. It's the least I could do."

"_Very_ least, at that." But Jet sat down on the bed anyway, tilting his head forward so she could get a better look.

He felt Katara kneel on the bed behind him and heard the water sloshing around in her water-skin. When the coolness touched his burn, he shuddered. He could feel it healing already.

"I know you don't wanna hear it, but I am sorry," Katara whispered. "If I had known you weren't dead, I would have been after you in a second. I owe you my life, _Aang's_ life, Jet."

The water fell from his neck, and it did feel better, but he was still pissed. "You knew I was alive when _Zuko_ told you. Why wasn't that enough for you to come?" "

How many Jet's do you think there are in this world? I was supposed to risk everyone's safety to check out a _hunch?_"

"I risked my life for you." Jet shot back.

Katara knew she was wrong, so she stayed silent. "You know, this is Zuko's room, right?"

Jet looked up at the bag again and felt like destroying everything in it, then destroying _him._ Instead, he stood up and rolled his neck. "Where can I sleep?"

"The room down the hall is empty for you."

Without another word, he stormed out of the room. When he walked into the room, he halted, caught completely off guard. There, on the bed, where is swords, bright and shiny and clean. He sputtered, praising them. When he went down in Ba Sing Se, he didn't even register he would lose them.

There was a cough behind him, and he turned. Zuko was leaning against the cement door frame. "Azula took them after she arrested you. I found them in the palace and had them cleaned for you."

Jet glared at him. "Is this supposed to make me forgive you?"

"No, but I was hoping it'd be enough to _talk_ to you."

Scoffing, Jet turned his back to him and examined his swords. They really were his; they had the same dents and scratches from climbing in the trees with them.

"I want to explain everything, because I never got the chance to be honest with you." Zuko's voice was soft, supposed to be comforting, but it made Jet gag.

"Why should I listen?"

"Because I broke you out of jail."

Jet glared at him. That didn't make anything _okay_, either. Without a word, Jet sat on the bed and picked up his swords. He met eyes with Zuko, and Zuko took that as a go.

"When I was thirteen years old, my dad - The Firelord - challenged me to an Agni Kai. It's a fire duel. I spoke out in his war room. I was trying to protect my - his people. He was willing to let the entire first division die in battle as a distraction. I felt that if I was to rule that country one day, I couldn't betray them like that. He gave me this scar, and banished my from the Fire Nation. The only way I could return was if I captured the Avatar."

Zuko had moved to sit on the bed with Jet, keeping a safe distance. Jet didn't speak, just looked at his scar. He always knew a fire bender had given it to him, but he didn't think it was his _own father_. Even when Jet found out he was a firebender, it never occurred to him that someone from his _country_ had done that.

"I searched for him for three years. I got close to regaining my honor in the North Pole when -"

"When your people tried to eliminate the Water Tribe?" Jet sneered, glaring.

"You heard about that, huh?" Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, like he was _embarrassed_. Jet nodded.

"They saved my life, you know. I tried to capture Aang, tried to kill Katara, and when I needed them, they saved my life. Word spread to my father what happened and he sent my sister to capture my uncle and I. We were considered traitors and failures. He wanted us imprisoned. Azula came close a few times, almost killed me once. My uncle had the idea to go to Ba Sing Se. We were refugees, after all. And we never wanted to hurt anyone." He ignored Jet's scoff, and kept going. "I hadn't thought of my mission for weeks. A lot was changing around me and a lot was changing within me. I was loosing who I was.

"And then I met you. And the city, being a refugee, living in lower class... none of it seemed that bad anymore. I wanted to be with you, but I was still so confused. I wanted to go home and be myself and regain my country, but you made me question all of it. You told me what my people did to your family, to _you_, and everything I wanted just c_hanged_. I wanted to tell you so bad who I was. I wanted to beg for your forgiveness. I just wanted you to be with me."

They met eyes and Jet felt a pang in his heart that he tried to desperately to ignore. Jet went to speak, but Zuko wanted to finish.

"I wanted you to be with _me_, and Li... Li wasn't me. But I forgot that when I was with you. It was so easy to pretend that Prince Zuko never existed, and that I was a simple refugee. And then every morning the sun rose, and I felt the fire in my stomach, begging to be released, and I couldn't pretend to be Li anymore. I couldn't let you see me as Li, when I wanted you to love Zuko."

The word struck Jet. He had never thought about love, not when it came to Zuko. Lust, sure, and anger once he knew the truth. He never let that word touch his mind before. And now, it was all he could think about. Maybe he was in love with Li. That didn't mean he loved Zuko.

"I was losing who I was, between Li and Zuko, and when Azula offered a solution to what I wanted for so many years, a way for me to go _home_, I jumped at it. Wouldn't you? If you could go home to your family, somehow? Wouldn't you give everything?"

Jet met eyes with him again, and Zuko knew he had him. Jet's upper lip curled and he thought he heard a low growl come from himself. "Of _course_ I want to go home! Of_ course_ I would do anything for that! I'd sacrifice all of you, kill anyone I needed to. I get that! I get that more than you _understand_! But you betrayed _me_, you made me fall in love with Li and then _left me to die_! You were _there_, Zuko! You _watched_ your sister take me down and you couldn't jump in front of a flame for me? I want to go home more than _anything_ but I would have saved you before I left!"

There was a lot for both boys to take in. Zuko went to speak, but it was Jet's turn. He stood up, started pacing around. "I can't think of a situation where I would have let you die, because you _made_ me fall in love with you! Do you know what it's like to see you firebend and still want to protect you? To still want to _touch you_? Zuko, I can't even look at you without seeing my village burning to the ground but I still _want to love you_!"

Zuko stopped breathing, and stared at the floor. "Jet, I- I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I want to take it all back, I just don't know _how._"

Jet didn't say anything, just stared at the ground, fighting back the tears he could feel behind his eyes. Jet was too strong to let a firebender see him cry. His head was spinning, he wanted too many things at once. Zuko dead, to love _Zuko_, to learn where Li ended and Zuko began. He wanted Zuko to never speak to him again. He wanted Zuko to kiss him like he'd been dead for all these weeks.

After the long silence, Zuko realized Jet was out of words. He gave him a lot to process, and he would respect his time. He'd do whatever it took for forgiveness. Zuko stood and turned to walk, until Jet scoffed, louder this time.

"You're gonna walk out on me? _Again_? Turn your back on me again?"

Zuko stopped, half facing him, and whispered, "I don't know what you what me to do."

Jet was in front of him in a second, slamming the door shut and breathing angry air onto Zuko's mouth. "I want you to make me forgive you."

Before Zuko could mumbled out a question, Jet's lips were on his, searing, searching, with too much teeth and a grunt that came from his stomach. His fingers were tight on Zuko's hip, almost painful, definitely bruising.

Zuko fumbled, unsure of what this meant, but he wasn't going to let this chance slip away. He wound his arms around Jet's waist and pulled closer, closer, inhaling Jet's smell through his nose. He smelled like prison, like sweat, like something so unbelievably _Jet_. Zuko had missed this so much, missed _Jet_ so much.

Their first kiss on the ferry ride was similar to this, hurried and rushed and desperate, but after everything between them, this kiss felt so much more real. It didn't mean Jet forgave him, or _liked_ him again, for that matter, but Jet knew he was a firebender and was _kissing_ him, backing him towards the bed, _advancing_ on him.

Jet was angry. He was angry because Zuko lied to him, angry because his _friends_ had let him get arrested, angry because he _knew_ Zuko was a firebender, but still _wanted_ to kiss him. He was so angry with Zuko, and all of that rage was burned into their kissing. Jet wanted to hurt him, bite him, bruise him, make him _bleed_, but everything he did just caused these tiny, little gasps to escape from Zuko's mouth and Jet wanted him so fucking bad he couldn't stand it.

They reached the bed, tearing and ripping clothes away from each other, and the few times they'd been together on ferry had been quick and rushed, but this was so unbelievably _angry_ that every growl and moan that escaped wasn't trying to be muffled, and they weren't hiding anymore, neither of them were hiding.

Jet pinned Zuko to the bed, _hard_, by his wrists, his nails cutting into the skin and Zuko tilted his head back, moaning, his hips rolling up to meet Jet's. Jet growled in his scarred ear, running his tongue along the shell. The very thought of what Jet was _doing_ had Zuko panting against Jet's shoulder.

Zuko tried to get his hands free, but Jet wouldn't let him. Jet needed to be in control of this if he was going to stomach it. If he was going to fuck a firbender, he needed to be in total control of the situation. Jet released his hands to work at the strings of his pants, and Zuko understood. He understood how hard this was for Jet and he didn't want to scare Jet away, so he started working at his own pants, tugging them down and throwing them to the floor.

Jet noticed what Zuko was doing and hunger burned in his eyes, he threw his pants down and pounced on Zuko, rolling his hips into him and savoring the moan that came from Zuko as he did so. Jet trailed his mouth down the unscarred side of Zuko's face, biting and sucking more than kissing, and brought his fingers to poke at Zuko's clamped mouth. Zuko gasped, letting Jet's fingers slip right in and sucked furiously. Far too soon, Jet pulled them away and immediately went to Zuko's ass.

They had done this before, on the ferry, crammed into a closet with any space to watch each other. Zuko knew what it was like, but that didn't stop the gasp that came from him when Jet's fingers pressed inside of him. He was burning up, on fire, and Jet was loving watching it. They could never look at each other on the ferry, so Jet took this time to stare at Zuko's face, see how it contorted when Jet pushed in further. The way he bit his lip, letting out a desperate moan behind it. Zuko's head felt glued to the pillow, even though his back was high off the mattress. Jet added another finger, smirking, and Zuko shuddered.

Jet didn't think he was stretched enough, but neither of them could wait. Zuko was clawing at Jet's back, practically begging him to do _something_. So Jet did.

With only a little bit of spit smearing over his dick, Jet pressed into Zuko. He wanted to go slow, but the heat was just _torturing_ and Jet couldn't wait that long. Zuko didn't seem to mind, judging by the panting in Jet's ear.

Jet fucked him with short, rough thrusts, grunting into his ear. Zuko was moaning like a whore and started to meet his thrusts, catching Jet off guard and making _him_ gasp for once.

Zuko reached down to grab his own member, but Jet knocked his hand out of the way, fucking him faster. "No. No way, you're gonna come from just this, just my _Earth Kingdom_ dick so far up your _Fire Nation_ ass."

Zuko moaned and threw his head back, fist gripping his _own_ hair and the sight was almost too much for Jet. He had to bite his lips and really focus on not coming right then and there.

In one swift motion, Jet flipped over, moving Zuko on top of him and having him slide in deeper. Zuko's eyes went wide and his teeth clamped down on his lip. They had never done it like this before, it was always standing up or bent over in the ferry. Zuko had no idea how to move.

So Jet moved for him, thrusting up and holding Zuko's hips in place. Zuko's hands were placed on Jet's chest and he was trying so hard to move with him, but Jet was just too fast. It was then that Jet put his hands on Zuko's chest and moved his body to lean back, at a different angle. When Jet thrusted up into him, he hit something so tender and sweet, that Zuko cried out. It was overwhelming, too much, felt like too much. He tried to move away from it, but Jet held in him still, fucking up into that one spot and Zuko was losing his fucking mind. It was too much all at once.

"S-stop, too much," Zuko panted, clawing at Jet's chest.

"No fucking way. Come on, _Prince Zuko_, come for me, come all over yourself like the filthy fucking _Prince_ that you are." He fucked so much harder into that one spot and Zuko all but screamed out loud. The sound of his _name_ had him clinging to the edge, so close, so fucking close. He tilted his head back, and Jet leaned up to kiss the exposed skin of his neck.

Too much weight going in the same direction, and they were both toppling to the floor. Zuko's head slammed on the concrete, and everything went a little blurry. Black stars centered his vision.

Jet hadn't wasted a second, he was back inside Zuko, not pausing for anything. He grabbed Zuko's hips, brought them up and wrapped an arm around them, keeping him at that angle, fucking into him like his life depended on it. Jet really wanted to make him come first, to look like the stronger man, but Zuko was panting his name like it was the only thing he knew, and with the sweat gleaming on his body and just the _wanton moaning_ that was coming from Zuko, Jet couldn't handle it. He braced himself with a hand on the floor, and came so long and hard that his vision whited out. And he just kept coming, and pumping into Zuko. He was the longest he'd ever came and Jet felt like his entire body melted into Zuko.

He didn't fumbled once, just kept fucking into Zuko and then Zuko came. And it was all loud noises and moans and white spurts shooting onto Zuko's stomach. And when he reached his highest peak, he slammed his hands down on the concrete, and fire flew from them.

Jet skitted back, sliding away from Zuko as fast as he could. He'd always been _afraid_ of fire, but he could always handle it, could dodge it and fight against it, but the times it caught him off guard, Jet could smell the trees burning in his village and hear the cries of his family. Jet was fucking _terrified_ right now. He backed himself up against the wall, still completely naked, and stared wide-eyed at Zuko.

Zuko realized what he had done and stood up, walking to Jet. "I'm so sorry," He whispered. They were both still naked, and Jet felt so vulnerable and scared. He stood up reaching for his prison tunic again, but Zuko stopped him.

"I brought clothes for you,"

"I'm not wearing Fire Nation clothes," Jet stated. He was starting to lose the feeling of being afraid but that didn't mean he liked the Fire Nation.

"No, it's not that," Zuko slipped back into his clothing and went to walk down the hall. Jet sat on the bed, the sheets were still warm, and put his head in his hands. He had just fucking a firebender, fucked him so hard that he _bended._ And Jet felt sick to his stomach because when the fire pooled out around him, for just a _second_, it fueled him to fuck him harder. He got _turned_ on by it. His stomach churned and he dry heaved towards the floor. Everything was so wrong.

Zuko came back and handed Jet pieces of fabric. They weren't his old clothes, but they were good enough. It looked like Earth Kingdom get up. Dark pants and a green short-sleeve shirt. Jet could live with it, even though he felt exposed without his armor.

"I'm sorry I did that, I just- I don't know what happened," Zuko mumbled.

Jet stood up, and grabbed his swords. "It's... okay. You're a firebender. You firebend. I need to learn to deal with that."

"Wait, learn...?"

Jet took a deep breath. "I can't forgive you yet, but I want to try. I _will_ try. It's just gonna take some time."

Zuko nodded. "Thank you. That means so much-"

"I don't know if it's gonna work, if I'm gonna be able to fall back in love with you. I want to, I really want to love you again, Zuko. Want to love _Zuko_."

Zuko nodded again and hesitantly reached out to grab Jet's hand. "That's all I ever wanted."

They smiled at each other for a short time, and Jet nodded to himself. He would try, he wanted to try. Because he loved Li, and he wanted to find the parts of Zuko that he could love, too.


	3. Ember Island

**Author's Note: **I didn't quite expect to cry so much while writing this chapter. But these stupid boys sure know how to pull it out of me. Reviews are much appreciated.

* * *

The group stayed at the Western Air Temple for a long time, Jet trying to adjust to all the changes around him. It was hard for him, learning to love Zuko, after being so angry with him, but he tried, just like he promised.

Sometimes, he woke up and wanted to spend all day with Zuko, to lie on the beach with him and listen to stories about his childhood. It made it so much easier to accept Zuko when he talked about his mom, or his uncle. But once his father or sister came into the story, Jet would tense up and they'd separate for a few hours.

Jet liked telling Zuko stories from his past too, although most of them were about the Freedom Fighters. He told them the funny stories, like the times Smellerbee was sparring with Longshot on a branch and they both tumbled into one of their bait nets.

Other mornings, Jet woke up and watched Zuko and Aang train, and it was really hard to think of Zuko as a good person when he had to watch fire burn from his fists. It made Jet even angrier at himself that he couldn't grow up and get over the fact that he wanted to love a firebender.

And the best mornings, Jet woke up pressed to Zuko, the sheets tangled at their feet, naked bodies still stuck together with the sweat of the previous night. Those were Jet's favorite mornings. Because they didn't need to speak, didn't need to be Jet or Zuko, Earth or Fire, just two people, kissing and connecting. If every morning could be like that, Jet wouldn't have a problem falling back in love with Zuko.

Jet spent a lot of time with The Duke to get his mind off things. It had been a little over six months since he saw him, but he still lived in the forest with the other Freedom Fighters. It was easy to be with The Duke, it was easy for him to pretend that things were okay.

Zuko helped Jet get back in fighting shape by sparring with him every morning. The kids suspected something was going on with them, but the two never confirmed or denied it. Zuko didn't ask too much of Jet and Jet did the same for Zuko. They both tried to be themselves, and tried to love each other again.

When Zuko's sister attacked the Air Temple, Jet wanted to be the one to kill her, but Zuko pushed him back and ran towards the ship. He jumped and landed on the air ship, Jet running after him.

Sokka caught his arm and pulled him back, "There's no way you can help him, we just need to find a way to get out of here!"

The gang decided to split up and Katara helped Jet on Appa, flying through the ambush. Jet noticed Zuko and Azula fighting on the top of the airship, and panic struck him to the core. There was a big explosion and then both of them flew off the airship, plummeting to the ground.

Jet yelled, no words coming out, just a panicked cry and he all but dove over Appa, until Sokka grabbed him by the arm again. "We have to get him!"

Aang steered Appa towards Zuko, who used his firebending to rocket towards the cliff side, but his arm had never healed quite right, and he couldn't get the best grip. He slammed into the rocks and started tumbling down them, trying to grasp anything he could reach, but he kept falling.

Aang got Appa as close as he could, but it wasn't close enough. Jet acted on impulse, he locked his hook onto the handle in Appa's saddle and jumped. Sokka and Katara put their hands on the sword, keeping it locked in place. Jet slammed his feet into the cliff side and waited, just as Zuko fell to them and slammed into Jet, almost knocking them both down.

Zuko didn't look good. Tumbling against the rocks had cut him up pretty bad and he laid limp in Jet's arm. Jet used his footing to hoist him up towards Sokka, then jumped onto Appa, unhooking his sword. Sokka had lied Zuko down on Appa, and man, he didn't look good. His face and arms were cut up to pieces and his shirt was torn, exposing scraps and bruises on his chest.

Katara pulled her water out and started healing him, starting with the larger wounds first. Jet knelt next to them, running his fingers through Zuko's hair. Zuko groaned in pain as Katara moved to a different wound.

Within the chaos, Jet managed to look after them, to see Azula safely on her airship. She instructed them to turn around and stop following the Avatar. Jet focused back on Zuko, he was looking at Jet.

"Did she make it?" He croaked.

Jet nodded.

"Of _course_ she did," Jet laughed at that, still running his fingers through his hair, smiling at him. Zuko smiled back, his face a little busted up still, Katara's hands healing against his cheek now. There was a feeling in Jet's stomach that he couldn't quite place. It almost felt like... relief. Jet felt _happy_ that Zuko made it, felt this feeling in his chest, like some of the pressure was coming off of it. The feeling made Jet laugh a little.

"You're going to be okay."

* * *

Katara was able to heal Zuko most way, just a view bruises on his ribcage and one or two cuts on his face.

He instructed the kids to head towards Ember Island, that he had a house there where everyone could hide out until the comet came. When they landed, Jet helped Zuko down from Appa, and then he noticed the house.

It wasn't as big as Jet expected it to be, for the royal family. Jet made the comment and Zuko shrugged, "My mom was never royal, she liked simple things. The was the one place we could go that we weren't _the royal family_. No servants, no prince and princess', just our family _being_ a family. We never came back once my mom was gone."

Jet looked at the house again, seeing it completely different. He saw Zuko as a kid with a faceless mother, playing in the sand. He saw the princess as just a baby. Jet had spent his entire life hating these people, hating this nation, and now he was walking the Prince inside his family house. Everything was changing.

When Jet got him inside, Zuko led him to his old room, and told the others there were four more to chose from. Zuko sat down on the bed and sighed, his room was littered with things from his adolences. There was a family photo on the wall, and Jet smiled at it. "Your mom was beautiful."

Zuko smiled, "Yeah. She really was." Jet looked around the room for more stuff and Zuko cleared his throat. "There's only five rooms here, so uh, if you wanna bunk with me, that's, um, alright."

Jet froze up a little, then slowly nodded. "Yeah, that'd be...okay."

After finding nothing, Jet sat down on the bed with Zuko. "You okay? Hurting anywhere?"

"You don't have to _baby_ me, Katara healed me perfectly."

"You took quite the tumble, though," Jet reminded, turning to look at him. There was a scratch below his good eye. He ran his thumb along it, and Zuko didn't even flinch. He must be fine. Zuko had never been a good liar. Even in Ba Sing Se, when he was lying about his entire identity, Zuko couldn't hide how he was feeling.

Jet leaned in and kissed Zuko, slowly piecing their lips together. Zuko didn't kiss Jet first anymore, didn't want to push him over the edge, so he always let Jet make the first move.

They kissed slowly, languidly, Jet's hands tracing patterns on Zuko's forearms.

Zuko's fingers followed a path from Jet's hip to lower back, up his spine, to the back of his neck, playing with the loose hairs, and gently rubbing the small scar Jet had from Azula shooting him. Zuko realized for the first time ever, they could take their time.

They weren't hiding away, weren't rushing to get to somewhere, weren't pressing together in back alleys. They were here, in Zuko's house, in Zuko's room, the kids seemed a million miles away. There was nothing to rush towards. Zuko and Jet had all the time in the world. Everything was slow and tender, and Zuko took it all in, enjoying the fact that he had the time to appreciate every gasp that came from Jet, the texture on his neck being different from his jawline, he had all night to map out the patterns of Jet's skin.

They fell onto the bed together, Jet lying half on Zuko, and just took their time to kiss, explore each corner of their mouths. Jet carefully unclasped the snap on Zuko's collar, trailing his fingers around his collarbones, shoulders, the top of his spine, finding a few scars here and there. Once the shirt was off, Jet sat up, moving to straddle Zuko and just took in the sight.

Zuko, laid out below him, the pale expanse of his chest moving up and down, quicker than usual. His hair was dishelved, from the fight and from Jet's fingers, and pressed into the pillow. His golden eyes were lidded, and he was smiling lazily at Jet.

After a few moments of staring, Zuko slowly reached up and ran his fingers along the hem of Jet's shirt, concentrating on his reaction. Jet seemed to take a deep breath and gave a slight nod. Zuko's hand went under the shirt, feeling the warm hardness of Jet's stomach and chest. His hands rose, little by little, until the shirt came off. Jet's body was littered with scars, much more than Zuko's, and Zuko took the time to trace every one of them with his fingers.

Jet shuddered when he traced a scar on his hipbone, and leaned down to kiss him again, enjoying the reaction from Zuko. Jet was a raw person and he was slipping back into it, biting and Zuko's mouth, grinding against him. Although Zuko loved it, he wanted to take his time. This house, this island, everything felt so much calmer. He wanted to love Jet, not just fuck him.

So Zuko slowly rolled them, until Jet was under him, and he could tell it was a jarring thing. Jet took another deep breath, and then brought Zuko down for another kiss. Zuko rocked against him, but slower than Jet had, baiting him, taking his time, measuring every reaction; how if he cocked his hips a little to the right, Jet gasped, but jerking them up on the grind had Jet gripping the sheats.

"Quit being such a _tease_!" Jet gasped, and Zuko laughed into his shoulder, kissing all around it, moving up to his neck. He wanted to kiss every inch of Jet, to see what places tasted different than the rest.

"Just be patient. I wanna take my time with this," Zuko whispered against his ear, loving the way Jet shuddered. Jet raked his fingernails down Zuko's back, forgetting that he still had a few cuts there. Zuko didn't comment, just hissed in Jet's ear.

"I'm sorry," Jet whispered, kissing Zuko's mouth once.

Zuko smiled in response and went back to kissing Jet's collarbones, inhaling the scent and savoring the taste. His fingers trailed down Jet's stomach, dipping into the ridges of his muscles, running his hands along his sides.

"You're driving me fucking crazy, just _fucking touch me_," Jet gasped, rocking his hips upwards, looking for Zuko's hand.

"Can we just, for once, take our time? We're always rushing," Zuko raised his head up, making eye contact with Jet, who's hair was stuck to his sweaty face.

"We can take our time when I'm the one teasing you, just fucking do something, anything."

"Anything?" Zuko whispered, the thought creeping into his mind before he had time to stop it.

Jet heard him, though, and his face went blank. All the eagerness seemed to subside. "Oh, um."

"We don't have to. Nevermind, I'm sorry." Zuko shook his head, then leaned back down to kiss Jet's neck, but Jet stopped him.

"No, I mean... if you want, we can... we can try," Jet whispered, a sense of fear creeping into his body.

Zuko was surprised. "Al- alright. We can, um, let me just-" He leaned back, sitting on his heels and started undoing his pants, keeping in mind that Jet was watching him. Jet seemed frozen for a moment, watching Zuko free himself from his pants. It's not like they've never seen each other naked before, but everything felt really different.

Once Zuko's pants were discarded on the floor, he reached for Jet's, looking up at him and cocking an eyebrow. Jet nodded and lifted his hips, letting Zuko slide his pants out from under him.

They both looked at each, then met eyes. Zuko could see how much this meant to Jet, the fear just poking behind his eyes. Zuko caressed his cheak. "You've never bottomed before?" He whispered.

"I have," Jet's voice was barely audible. He swallowed. "Just never with... never by a firebener."

The realization hit Zuko and he nodded, "Okay. Look, I know this isn't easy for you. If you wanna stop any time at all, just let me know, okay?"

Jet nodded. He wanted to make a snappy comment, something like, _I'm not some fucking virgin, just get on with it_, but he couldn't find the voice to say it. Because Jet really was terrified. He had bottomed before, yes, many times, actually, this was a firebender, this was supposed to be his enemy. He was letting his _enemy_ take all of him, letting him in places that he never would have guessed. His heart was swelling in his chest. _This is Zuko_, he kept reminding himself.

He laughed a little, because he _was_ acting like some fourteen year old virgin. And it really shouldn't be this hard for him, they've already fucked. But when Jet was the one doing the fucking, he felt more in control. He'd never let a firebender have such total control of him before. Zuko was perfectly patient while Jet went through these things, just silently stroking his cheek with his thumb, smiling whenever they met eyes. Finally, Jet nodded to himself, and grabbed Zuko's hand. He pulled it to his mouth and took his finger in, sucking on it.

Zuko's teeth clenched and the warmth of Jet's mouth went straight to his dick. He reminded himself to be patient, that this was hard for Jet. He grunted to himself and pulled his finger out of Jet's mouth, rubbing it along his lips. His body clenched up, he was so hard it hurt, but he was gonna be patient. "Just- wait- I-" Zuko stuttered out. He reached over Jet in the dressed that was next to the bed, searching.

When he came back with a little jar of oil, Jet snickered. "Lonely kid, huh?"

Zuko smiled. "I guess."

Concentrating again, Zuko unscrewed the lid and dipped three of his fingers in the jar. He met eyes with Jet, who was biting his lip. There was no arousal problem for Jet, his cock was hard and flushed against his stomach. Jet wanted Zuko to throw any patience out the window and fuck him _through_ the bed, but his mind just wouldn't _shut up_.

Zuko kissed Jet slowly, and then pulled back, watching his reaction as Zuko slid a finger inside Jet. He tensed out of instinct, then relaxed, one hand gripping Zuko's shoulder, the other twisting in the bed sheets.

Working it in and out, Zuko kept kissing Jet, reminding him that everything was okay. When Jet's breathing went back to normal, Zuko pulled his finger out and slid two back in, the fit a little more tight. Jet nodded at Zuko and he started rocking those ones in and out, keeping the rhythm slow, eyes on Jet's face.

When he added the third, he made sure to curl them, and Jet gasped, hips bucking up. Zuko was losing his mind watching Jet fall apart so _slowly_ under him, because of him.

"Just... just fucking do it," Jet gasped, eyes shutting.

Zuko removed his fingers, dipping them back in the oil and coating his dick. He aligned himself with Jet's entrance, and as he entered, he leaned down to brush the hair from Jet's forehead. "Jet," he whispered, pushing in slowly. "Jet, look at me."

Jet bit his lip, teeth clenching, and he slowly opened his eyes. Zuko was face to face with him, their foreheads almost touching. Zuko fully entered Jet and they both sighed.

"You okay?" Zuko whispered.

Again, Jet wanted to make a comment, tell Zuko to stop worrying and just _fuck_ him already, but his throat was closed. He nodded, grabbing Zuko's shoulder blades. He took a deep breathe, once, and bucked his hips. Zuko got the hint and started rocking his hips forward.

Every time Jet and Zuko were together, it was primal, it was raw, hard, sweating. Even before Jet knew the truth, they always fucked like they hated each other. It was in both their natures to be passionate and rough.

But this time was so much different. Jet was lying back, clutching Zuko like his entire life depended on it, and Zuko rocked into him so, so, slowly. He was pacing himself, moving gently, kissing every inch of Jet's skin that he could reach.

Jet had never been fucked like this. He was gasping and panting, but he could feel so much tenderness coming from Zuko. It was so slow, and Jet thought it should be agonizing, teasing, torturing, but it felt so amazing. No one had ever taken care of Jet before. He didn't try to rock up into Zuko, didn't try to take control. He let Zuko take care of him, trying to forget that he was made of fire.

With a ragged breath, Jet realized that Zuko was _making love to him_.

Jet's eyes pricked and his whole body filled up with this feeling of tender, and care and just something so different from what he's ever felt. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away from Zuko. He was not going to cry because Zuko was making love to him. No way in_ hell_.

Zuko felt everything come over him, the love and adortion he had for Jet, the feeling of him slowly clenching around him, being able to savor what he felt like, going inch by inch inside of him. His pace started to pick up, and he brought a shakey hand to Jet's cock, stroking it a little faster than his thrusts. His lips stayed on Jet's skin, caressing him.

Jet came with a small cry, just panting against Zuko's ear, little white spurts cascading over his tanned stomach.

Seeing Jet fall apart, coming undone under him, Zuko shuddered and came, thinking better of it only after the act was done, and pulled out of Jet. He didn't think Jet was ready to be _that_ claimed by a firebender.

Zuko lifted his body off of Jet's, holding himself up with his hands. Jet's head was turned into the pillow, his arm was thrown over the side of his face. He was... he was _hiding_ from Zuko.

With a deep breath, Zuko stood up, pulling his pants on. He found a cloth in his old dresser and pulled his out, wiping the come off of Jet's stomach, trailing up to wipe the sweat off his neck, kissing every place after. When Jet looked cleaned enough, he fumbled getting Jet's pants back on, but he didn't want Jet to feel any more vulnerable than he always was.

He sat back on the bed, kneeling over Jet, who hadn't moved an inch, except the shuddering in his chest. Zuko tenderly grabbed Jet's wrist, trying to pull it away from his face. "Jet..." he whispered.

"Never let a firebender see you cry, I drilled that into all my Freedom Fighters," Jet whispered, so low that Zuko wasn't sure if that's what he really said. His chest shuddered again and Zuko realized that he _was_ crying.

Zuko didn't know what to do, so he let Jet's hand cover his face, and lied down next to him, gently stroking his hand. Jet took a couple deep breaths, settled himself down, and finally turned to face Zuko.

There were a few tears sprinkled on his face, but it looked like Jet was trying to fight more. Zuko immediatley wrapped his arms around Jet and pulled him in.

Jet fucking lost it.

He clung to Zuko like he was the only thing keeping him on this Earth, and just _sobbed_ into his chest. Zuko stroked his hair, "I'm so sorry," he whispered over and over. "We shouldn't have done this, I'm so sorry."

"No," Jet choked out. "It's not- I just- I've never had anyone take so much care of me. I've never had someone love me like that before."

Zuko kissed his hair. "I do love you, I do."

"I _know_," Jet cried, "And I want to love you back so much, but I _can't,_ I don't know _how_."

"I'm not asking you to. Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

That made Jet cry more. No one had ever promised to stay, because no one ever did stay. Despite the Freedom Fighters, despite the friends he's made, ever since his parents died, Jet has been all alone. He had never had anybody, until now. Jet had Zuko, and Zuko wasn't going anywhere. Jet wanted to love him so much. The only person who ever loved him was supposed to be his enemy. Jet just couldn't handle it anymore.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here," Zuko whispered into Jet's hair, over and over, stroking his back.

And he didn't. Zuko held Jet until the crying subsided, he held Jet until his breathing evened out, and he held Jet until they both fell asleep.


	4. Freedom Fighters

When Jet woke up in the morning, eyes seeming like they literally _cracked_ open, he was sore. His eyes were sore, his head was sore, his ass was sore. He stared at the wall for a moment, remembering what happened last night.

It was only then that he was aware of nobody next to him. Panic set in his stomach and he rolled quickly, sitting up, his head throbbing. Jet's hands gripped the sheets in front of him and his breathing spead up. Zuko had promised he wouldn't leave, right?

Jet's eyes finally focused and he saw Zuko crouched next to the bed, a small smile on his face. "Don't worry," he whispered. He kept his distance, barely placing a hand on the sheets. "I'm here."

Blinking, Jet nodded and swallowed. He took a deep breath, Zuko was here. "I'm sorry," his voice came out in a broken croak, thick with tears and sleep. "I'm such a basket case, I just- I don't know. I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have unloaded like that, it wasn't your fault." His picked at the sheets, desperate not to meet Zuko's eyes.

"It's okay," Zuko slid onto the bed, just sitting next to him. "You needed that. When was the last time you actually opened up to someone?"

"Never. It's weak. I have to be a leader."

"It's not weak. I don't think you're weak," Zuko brought his hand to Jet's cheek, stroking under his eyes, remembering how he was brushing tears away from there last night. No, Jet wasn't weak. "You're the strongest person I've ever met."

Jet smiled a little, then sat up straighter. "So what were you doing?"

"Just cleaning some things up. No matter how much I want to, I usually wake up at sunrise." Zuko shrugged.

"Because of... because of the firebending?"

"Yeah."

Jet took Zuko's hand off his cheek and turned up palm up, looking at it. "What's it feel like?"

"What?"

"Firebending. You literally shoot fire out of hands, what's it feel like?" Jet tried to stop whispering, but he couldn't help it. This was a tense converstaion. Every word they spoke sounded so... breakable.

"It's powerful," Zuko answered, "but humbling. It used to fuel my rage and anger, but then... now, it feels like energy, the sun. It feels... _alive_," Zuko let Jet run his fingers around his palm, his was staring at it with his eyebrows crumpled and a determine look on his face.

"Do it," Jet breathed. "Show me."

"You've seen it," Zuko countered, taking his hand away. Jet caught it in his and brought it close to him again.

"I wanna see it now."

Zuko thought it over, and looked at Jet. He only stared at Zuko's palm, intent that he wasn't letting go. So, Zuko took a deep breathe and pulled his hand back, just a little, letting a small flame bloom in the center of his palm, keeping it at bay.

Jet gasped a little when it blazed. He still held Zuko's hand from the underside. "I can feel it. It feels like a heartbeat."

Zuko kept still, just monitoring the flame. Jet brought his face just a little bit closer and Zuko watched the shadows dance across his face. "I don't... wanna be afraid of it anymore," Jet mumbled, seeming almost like he was talking to himself. He took his other hand and brought it to Zuko's arm, trailing his fingers down Zuko's veins until he got to his wrist. Jet took Zuko's hand and fit his to match under it. Jet closed his fist, Zuko following and the flame extinguished.

When Jet let go, Zuko opened his hand back up, and Jet touched his palm. It was warm, but not hot. He took Zuko's hand and put it back on his cheek. Zuko stroked his cheekbone, smiling at him. "I would never hurt you, you know?" He whispered, feeling the last little bit of heat leaving his hand.

Jet nodded. "I don't wanna hurt you, either. I _am_ trying."

"I know you are, Jet. Please, just take your time. I am a very patient man," Zuko smiled at him, admiring him for the first time this morning. His hair was disheveled, clinging to his face, and he had a small purple mark on his collar bone that Zuko forgot he gave him. He looked so... beautiful. Zuko's chest pinched. Jet didn't love him back yet, but he was trying, and Zuko didn't know how he got so lucky. Somebody - _Jet_ - was _trying_ for him.

"See, but I'm not that patient," Jet smirked. He could feel the way Zuko was looking at him, with so much_ love_ and adoration, and Jet wanted to look at him that. He was trying so _hard_ to look at him like that, but he just... didn't. Couldn't. Not yet.

"All the best things take time." Zuko whispered. He leaned in and kissed Jet softly, pulling back shortly, keeping his hand on his cheek. Jet interlocked their fingers against his own face.

There was a knock at the door and Katara stepped in, "Hey, Zuk- _oh_. I'm sorry."

Zuko didn't dare move his hand, just turned and smiled at Katara. "Aang awake?"

"Yeah, he's ready for training." Katara immediately looked at the floor, scuffing her shoes together.

Without shame, Zuko leaned in again and kissed Jet, then stood up. "I'll be outside if you need me, okay?" When Jet nodded, he walked past Katara and headed out back where he and Aang would be training.

"I had no idea you two- I mean, Sokka said some things, but-" Katara mumbled.

"Yeah," Jet fumbled for more words, but nothig came to mind. He didn't really know what him and Zuko were. Katara made a few more apologetic comments then left Jet alone.

Alone.

After the night Jet had, he didn't really feel like being alone right now. He looked around the room, pictures of the royal family looking back at him. He stood up and walked over to a family portrait. Azula must not have been born yet, so Zuko must have been a little over a year. His mom was holding him, smiling and he was smiling back at her, very little teeth and big gold eyes. Jet found himself smiling at the picture. He tried to remember what his own mother looked like, but his memories had faded along time ago. He looked closer at the picture, finding features that were similiar between Zuko and his mom. She was beautiful, just like Jet told him, and his could see Azula in her.

There was another picture next to it and it didn't look like Azula was born in that one either, Jet unhooked it from the wall and looked at it closely. There were two little boys, playing the grass, the older looking boy lying on his stomach, his arms and legs appeared to be flailing around him. The smaller boy was flopped on top of his back, and Jet could tell that it was Zuko was the toddler. He flipped the picture over, trying to make out some letters that were written on the back. They seemed to say "_Zuko and Lu Ten_." Jet wondered who Lu Ten was.

It was surreal, looking at these pictures. Jet was finding it hard to think of these people as evil. He felt sympathy for Zuko, because Zuko had lost this family a long time ago, and Jet knew what that was like.

After a few more minutes of looking at the pictures, he got dressed and headed out back. Very rarely did Jet watch Zuko and Aang train, but today, he perched himself on the porch railing, and watched intently as Zuko taught him firebending. The way his body moved, skin so taught over those muscles, the way his hair stuck to his forehead and cheeks with sweat, the fire that came from inside of him. The sun was shining on them and he could see Zuko soaking it in, fueling him. Jet watched their entire routine, memorizing the way Zuko moved.

When he was done watching, firebending didn't seem so scary anymore. It seemed... almost beautiful.

Only when Zuko was finished, he caught Jet watching him. He smiled tentavily at Jet, who just stared. Zuko thought to the fast approaching future, Sozin's Comet only days away, and his felt the sense of fear in the pool of his stomach when he thought about loosing Jet. If they both survived, they were going to be two different people when it was over. Zuko didn't doubt for a second that he'd still love Jet when the Comet passed, but he was worried Jet wouldn't feel the same way back. He could see Jet unhinging, loosing himself the more he was with Zuko. He was slipping away from himself, and Zuko felt horrible for being the cause of it, but he didn't know how much further Jet could slip without falling over the edge completely.

* * *

When Sozin's Comet was upon its arrival, the gang was still at Ember Island.

Their small group of seven decided that it was time to split up, if they were going to take care of all aspects of buisness. Zuko had informed them of the Firelord's plan and Aang announced that he didn't want anybody coming with him, that it was his fight.

Zuko claimed the fight with his sister, and Katara offered to join, while Jet kept quiet. This was all happening so fast. Jet had dreamed for the end of the war since he was eight years old, and now ending the war was just a few days away. Jet couldn't keep a clear head. What would he do after? What would he fight for then?

Sokka and Suki agreed to take down the airships, and volunteered for Toph to come along. Jet thought that'd be a good idea, until he asked where the Firelord was planning to start his reign. That gave Jet a mission of his own.

"I want to go to the forest. Warn some villagers or anyone living there and get them out." Jet annouced. He was willing to go alone, until Toph spoke up.

"I'll go with you. I'd be more use on the ground than in a metal airship. With you in the trees and me on the ground, we can get everyone out."

Jet nodded towards her, only then realizing that she couldn't see him, but it seemed like she got the message.

"We'll have to leave a few days a head of time. It's gonna take a while to get everyone out of the forest and surrounding villages." Jet told her, and she agreed. Aang offered to let them take Appa, and proposed they leave tonight. The sooner the better, for them to get everyone out they could.

Toph went off to go pack a few things and Jet relocated to an empty room on the beach house, finding a picture of the royal family from a long time ago.

"Wasn't I pretty without the scar?" His voice came from behind Jet.

Jet smiled, although Zuko couldn't see it, and put the picture down. "Yeah. But you're still pretty now." He turned to him, and this overwhelming _sadness_ just came over him. Everybody was optimistic about winning this war, and it was even starting to rub off on Jet. But Jet has seen Azula fight, has _fought_ Azula. There was a very real chance that Zuko wouldn't come back from this.

"I'm sorry I'm not coming with you." Jet mumbled. "I don't think I'd be much help."

"It's okay. I wouldn't be able to concentrate with you there, anyway. Be too concerned with protecting you."

"I don't _need_ any protection," Jet sneered. Zuko took a couple steps between them until they were inches away. Zuko reached up to stroke Jet's cheek.

"I know." He whispered. Their mouths met in a deep kiss, and Jet could feel it in his heart. This was goodbye, just in case. Zuko's arms locked around his waist like he never wanted to let go, like they could just hide away in his room forever and not worry about the war ever again. Jet's fingers wound their way into Zuko's hair. The kiss didn't try to go any further, they knew they didn't have time. Jet wanted to say everything he'd been holding back, because he might not get the chance to after this, but then Zuko was pulling away, and Toph was calling his name and Jet could barely let go.

"Good luck," Zuko whispered on his lips, his voice coated with goodbye. Jet couldn't meet his eyes. He touched his fingers to Zuko's scar for the first time. The only time Zuko had ever let him.

"You, too."

They exited the room together and Toph was already seated on Appa, clinging to the saddle. Jet threw his swords up on the saddle and turned to Katara. "Look after him, okay? I don't know if you've noticed, but he's got a temper."

"Sounds like a Freedom Fighter I met a while back," She smiled, but then nodded, holding her arm out. "I promise I will. I owe you my life, Jet, I won't let you down.

"Protect _his_ life and I'll consider us even." Jet clasped his hand around her wrist and they shook.

Jet crawled up on Appa, as Aang was petting his head. "Take good care of them, buddy. See you in a few hours." Aang nodded at Jet, and handed him the reigns. Jet gave Zuko once last parting look, trying to sum up all his feelings in a look, but he knew he never could. Jet needed more time to figure out how he felt about Zuko. But they didn't have time and now, they were saying goodbye.

"Yip, yip," Jet mumbled, and they took off. They were soaring through the air, and Jet felt awkward for a brief moment. Sure, he'd gotten to know Toph during the time, but they weren't exactly _friends_. Come to think of it, Jet wasn't exactly friends with any of them. The only reason he stuck around for so long was for-

"So, you ever been to the Earth Kingdom forest?" Jet called back. He climbed from Appa's head, up and over on the saddle.

"Not this specific forest. I live on the other side of the Earth Kingdom... or well, I used to."

"That's cool." Jet nodded, and reminded himself he needed to stop doing that.

"What about you?"

"Actually, I used to live in this forest. That's why I want to get everyone out. I don't know how many of my Freedom Fighters stuck around after I left, and I still feel responsible for them." Jet shrugged, then rolled his eyes at himself.

"That's really brave of you, you know. Katara told me a little bit about you after everything happened in Ba Sing Se. She said up until then she always that you were manipulative and evil, but I kinda thought you were cool, y'know? You're barely an adult yourself, but you took care of those kids for most of your life. Got to know them, cared for them, _raised_ them. That's more than my parents ever did for me." Toph shrugged this time and Jet smiled. It was nice to have some kind of praise.

"Thank you." Jet wanted to give her a compliment as well, but he didn't know too much about her.

"I also think it's really brave that you put aside your prejudices to be with Zuko."

Jet sputtered, and almost choked on his gasp. "What do you mean? Zuko and I aren't-"

"Look, I don't know if you've gotten the memo, but I'm blind. I 'see' with my earthbending, meaning I_ feel_ the vibrations in the ground. I can feel everything around me and the beach house isn't very big."

Jet blushed and ducked his head. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know."

"It's no big deal. I think it's sweet. You two are wrong for each other on every level, but you don't let it get to you." Toph smiled at him and he felt guilty. That's not at all what was happening. Jet struggled every day being with Zuko and he wasn't even totally _with_ Zuko yet.

"It's a bit more complicated than that, but thanks."

Toph gave Jet a playful slug to the shoulder and they started crossing the lake towards the Earth Kingdom. Appa flew low, and finally landing on the edge of the forest. Toph jumped out and dropped to the ground, palm flat on the rock. "There's three villages around the area. As for the trees, I can't tell if any of your Freedom Fighters are in them."

"That's why we're here together, right?" Jet jumped down from Appa and landed next to her.

"Right. Alright, Appa, go back to Aang. We'll see you in a couple days," Toph patted his head and Appa soared off.

The two started off into the forest just as the sun started setting. It looked the same as when Jet lived here. The sun had the leaves turning an orange color that Jet loved, and there was a small breeze coming off the lake. They reached the village on the edge of the river, the one Jet had tried to wipe out. He took a deep breathe, coming back to a shameful moment, and followed Toph through the entrance.

They were immediately hit with Fire Nation troops, demanding they state their business. Jet barred his weapons and smirked, just as Toph sent one solider flying through the air. They were badly out numbered, but that had never stopped Jet before.

A solider headed for him and he hooked his sword around his neck, jumping up and in one swift motion, snapping his neck. He landed behind the fallen solider and ran towards another. There was rumbling against his feet as Toph fought the soldiers just as well as he was.

But they were still out numbered. Toph was throwing all the rocks she could and Jet swung faster than he was taught. He felt the warm blood splatter onto his body and it thrusted him back into a place he hadn't been in a while. Worldessly shreiking, Jet went murderous. And every solider that he killed had the face of the man that killed his parents. Some of them had the Firelord's face and one female solider had Azula's face.

Jet was covered in enemy blood and he inhaled the iron scent, swinging his swords at three oncoming men. He was able to take one out, and when he rolled to his feet, the two were flanked by two more. Jet stood his ground, swords ready. He was smirking and he could taste blood in his mouth, he wasn't sure whose. But he smacked his lips together, missing the taste of battle.

The four soldiers were closing in on him, he dodged a flame thrown at him and a sword slashed at his rib cage. He grunted, swinging himself to the right, away from the sword, only to be caught in the eye with the handle of a spear. Jet fell to his knees, but was back on his feet in a second, vision blurry. He didn't falter once, just stood his ground.

But he was going to lose.

As if out of no where, one of them dropped in front of Jet and when the soldier fell on his face, there was an arrow sticking out of his back.

"No.." Jet whispered, and then arrows were flying through the air in all directions and kids started dropping from the trees, attacking the soldiers.

Jet's heart swelled up in his chest and he almost fell to his knees in sobs. Dozens of kids started fighting with the soldiers, taking them out one by one, with knives and arrows and logs. Jet couldn't keep up with how many there were, and he couldn't move. He just stood in the middle of a battlefield, baffled by the children who just saved his life.

When the last solider dropped, Jet fell to his knees right after him. He was dizzy and he felt blood spilling out of his side, so when he saw a young girl run towards him, with crazy hair and a blue headband, red arms wraps and a breast plate, he thought he was hallucinating. Until she dropped down in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Jet! We were so worried!" Smellerbee pulled back and looked at him, seeing the black eye and touching it with her thumb. "C'mon, let's get you home."

_Home._

Jet stopped. "Wait- Toph-"

"I'm okay," Toph's voice was right next to him and when did he start walking, or being dragged? Toph's arms were under in and he was drapped on Smellebee. Everything was fuzzy, Jet could barely breathe. When they stopped at the base of a tree and Toph Earthbended them up, way up through the leaves, he saw forts and treehouses spread out for miles.

Jet passed out.


	5. Orbiting

There was something warm on his forehead that went away the moment he grunted. He squinted his eyes open and saw a sheet nailed to a tree. Had the last few months been a dream?

"I think he's coming to," He heard Toph whisper it, so no, it hadn't been a dream.

He shot up too fast and gripped his side in pain. He was shirtless and bandages were wrapped around him.

Toph, Smellerbee and Longshot were sitting on stumps in front of him. Jet stared ahead and then smiled as big as he could with a busted lip. He threw his arms around Smellerbee and Longshot, pulling them in tight and laughed hysterically.

"You guys are okay! Oh, thank goodness! Oh, fuck, I can't believe this! The Freedom Fighters, they're all still here."

Smellerbee pulled back, smiling at Jet. "They never left," She laughed. "After you _completely disappeared_ in Ba Sing Se, we came back here. We figured this is where you would come back to. You weren't here but everyone else was."

"This is incredible."

"So," Smellerbee smacked him in the back of the head, on his uninjured side, "Are you gonna tell us what the hell happened? We thought you had _died_, Jet!"

"Yeah, that seemed to be the thing," He muttered. "Look, I fought the Fire Princess and lost. She put me in prison."

"What about Li?"

"Who's Li?" Toph wondered.

Jet blushed, _this_ would be difficult explaining to Smellerbee. Longshot gave him a look. "Li, is uh, well he's okay. And I've been staying with him."

"So, Li is _Zuko_?" Toph laughed. "This is getting better and better."

Jet glared at her, and Smellerbee glared at him. "Who the hell is Zuko because I know _damn_ well you don't mean _Prince_ Zuko as in _Prince_ Zuko who helped tear the walls of Ba Sing Se down?"

"That's the one." Jet sighed. "It's complicated, Bee, but he's on our side now. He told me his father was planning to burn the Earth Kingdom down, starting with this forest. That's why I'm here. You all need to leave."

"This is our home," She argued.

"Bee, listen-"

"No, Jet! No more giving orders, no more leading! You completely abandoned us in Ba Sing Se and now you're screwing the _Fire Prince_?!"

"_Smellerbee_!"

"We can take care of ourselves and we can handle some Fire Nation scum. We're not leaving this forest."

"You don't get it-"

"Just because you're _boyfriend_ says his daddy's gonna do something doesn't mean I'm gonna listen. You drove yourself crazy when you thought Li was a Firebender, you tried to _kill_ him and now you know and you're still screwing him? Who the hell are you anymore?"

Jet laughed to himself. "I wish I knew."

Smellebee scoffed and Longshot put his hand on her shoulder, tipping his chin up. They stared at each other for a while and finally, Smellerbee's body defalted and she sat on the bed next to Jet. "Look, I'm sorry. Just- don't ever worry me like that again!" She nudged him with her elbow and they laughed together. "We'll help get everyone out of the forest."

* * *

It took two days for Jet, Toph and his Freedom Fighters to get everyone out of the forest and out of the surrounding villages. Lucky for them, the other two villages weren't guarded by Fire Nation.

Jet's black eye healed quicker than his chest wound, but with the stakes that high, it wasn't time for him to be babied.

Together, everyone migrated to a village almost halfway across the Earth Kingdom, the Freedom Fighters taking up places back in the trees.

The Comet was almost beautiful when it came, the entire sky was engulfed in red and it made Jet paranoid. He was worried for Zuko, worried for Aang, worried for his Freedom Fighters. Jet perched himself on a tall branch, watching towards the west, waiting... anticipating.

He knew that Aang was going to wait at the edge of the Earth Kingdom for the Firelord. Jet was almost half a country away, but he could still see the flames. He watched the trees go up in flames and his stomach started falling out. His home was being burnt to the ground _again_ and he felt his entire world falling apart. This was never gonna end. Aang could end the war, but Jet would never be the same.

Jet froze in awe when two bright light beams shot into the sky, red and blue. The army of Freedom Fighters behind him stood in awe as well. The lights struggled for a while until the entire sky went blue and Jet could feel it.

Aang had won.

He started cheering before he even knew for certain but that had to be it. The energy rubbed off on the Freedom Fighters and then the celebration erupted. Jet hugged each and every one of them, clasped his hand on Toph's shoulder and waited to get picked up in a few hours.

The group escorted the villagers back to their homes in the meantime. Some Freedom Fighters stayed behind to help them repair the damage. Once everyone was where they were supposed to be Jet, Toph and the rest of the Freedom Fighters headed back to the forest. Most of their hideout was burnt down, but it would be easily rebuilt.

As the hours went on, Jet helped with what he could, tying boards back to branches and pinning sheets and slabs of metal back to the trees. He recreated his home with them.

Around sunset, Appa landed in the forest and Jet hopped down from the tree. Toph was climbing on. Jet look at Aang and could see the victory on his face.

"It's over, Jet. We don't need to fight anymore!" Aang cheered. The Freedom Fighters erupted in celebration again, Jet included. Until he realized that Katara wouldn't meet his eyes.

Jet watched her, her face was soft, tearing up and she stared ahead, biting her lip. "Katara?" Jet whispered.

She turned to him, and there was guilt in her eyes.

"No."

Jet's whole world bottomed out then. He felt the Earth fall out from under him and he was falling, falling to no where, falling off the Earth. His head was spinning and greif struck him so hard in the heart that he fell to the ground, eyes prickling. Jet hadn't felt this way _ever_. This wasn't greif or pain or sorrow, Jet felt _agony_. He gasped for air, clutching at the dirt to convince himself he was actually on the ground, but he wasn't. He was falling into the Earth, completely swallowed up. Jet yelped in pain, seeing Zuko's face in front of him. His lips, his pale cheek in contrast of his burned one. Jet grasped for his hands, his waist, but he _wasn't there_. He was _gone_.

"No. No." Jet chanted. "No, _I love him_."

Jet felt Katara's hands on him, but he ignored her, clawing at the dirt, gropping for him, for _Zuko_.

Because Jet did love him. Oh, Jet loved him so much. He didn't know how it took so long, why he _fought_ it for so long when it was so clear that he loved Jet with all of his heart. He felt himself falling away from the surface because it was _Zuko_ who was keeping him there, Zuko kept him grounded and alive and _there_. _Zuko_, who had the sun inside of him and was so beautiful just like the sun, was _his_ _sun_, was his orbit. Everything inside Jet loved Zuko.

"_Jet_!" Katara yelled, grabbing his face. Jet shook out of her grasp, panicking. He couldn't go through this, he couldn't lose Zuko. Not now. Not when he was so unconditionally in love with him.

"Jet! Jet! He's alive! _He's alive, Jet_!" Katara yelled the only words that would bring Jet back down to Earth and he gasped, meeting her eyes. "He's alive! But _hurt_. We don't know if he's gonna make it."

_He has to_. Jet thought. _I love him. He has to make it_. Jet felt weak. He couldn't stand. He couldn't go and say goodbye to Zuko. He couldn't lose Zuko.  
Katara helped him to his feet and Jet's whole body was numb, he was practically being dragged on Appa. He couldn't find his voice to even say goodbye to Smellerbee or Longshot. He couldn't find his own body. He slumped against Katara and she rubbed his shoulder. "We'll get there in time. He'll be fine."

He couldn't tell if she was talking to him or herself.

* * *

When Appa landed at the palace entrance, Katara let go of Jet and ran inside. Jet found his feet, and sluggishly followed. His heart felt a million miles away, back at Ember Island. Even further, back at the Air Temple, The Boiling Rock, Ba Sing Se. When exactly did Jet fall in love with Zuko? He couldn't tell. It felt like he'd love him since the ferry.

Jet's feet carried him up the stairs and inside the palace. His mind couldn't even register that he had dreamed of being here with blood on his swords and the Firelord's neck snapped. He couldn't even look at the walls with all the past Firelords, or think about who would be Firelord now. Iroh? Azula?

Katara met him halfway and he stopped walking. Had he already been taken to Zuko's bedchamber? He didn't even remeber the hallway. He met Katara's eyes.

"He's okay, Jet, just... bad. He shouldn't move too much, but I think he'll be okay."

Jet barely registered the words, just nodded. He needed to see him, feel him, kiss him, touch him, be all over him. He pushed the door open and-

And Zuko was there. Alive. Breathing. His chest was wrapped in bandages, much like Jet's own. Jet stared at him. He was a little banged up, but there. In one piece. Zuko's eyes were closed, whether in pain or sleep, and his chest was moving slowly up and down. Jet needed to touch him, see if he was real. For all Jet knew, the Fire Nation troops from the village killed him and this was all a dream.

Jet stalked forward with a hand extended until he felt the silk bed sheets. He moved further still trailing his fingers along the bed until he found skin.

Zuko stirred at the touch against his shoulder and turned his head. His eyes lit up like the stars just exploded in them and his smile put the sun to shame. Jet's eye welled up and spilled over. He couldn't help it. This beautiful thing was _his_.

"Hey." Jet whispered.

Zuko's eyes went wide then and he gasped. "Are you okay? What the hell?"

Jet looked confused at why Zuko was starring at his clothing until he looked down. He hadn't gotten a chance to change with everything going on. His clothes were stained with blood. "Uh, small battle, I'm fine. Look, Zuko, I- _what are you doing_?!" Jet shouted.

Zuko had swung his legs off the bed and tried getting up, gripping his chest in agony. Jet ran around to the other side of the bed, putting his hands on his shoulder. "Are you crazy? Get back in bed."

"I'm fine. Katara's dramatic," Zuko stood up and all of his breath left him in a gasp of pain. "I have-"

"Zuko, _get back in bed_!"

"No, I have stu-" He winced in pain when he tried to take a step.

"Hey!" Jet put a hand on his scarred cheek and Zuko met eyes with him. "Get back in bed."

With a sigh, Zuko complied, letting Jet adjust his pillows and pull the blanket up over him. "Do you have any clothes?" He asked when Zuko was situated.

"That's what I was trying to do. Look in the top drawer."

Jet went over and reached into the drawer, expecting Fire Nation clothes, but he was okay with it this time. Instead, Jet pulled out Zuko's old clothes from Ba Sing Se.

"It's all I brought back. I know you don't wanna wear Fire Nation clothes," Zuko croaked from the bed.

Jet's heart practically melted. If Zuko did one more thing that made Jet fall in love with him, he might have to kill the Prince. Jet stripped quickly and silently, putting Zuko's old clothes on. When he turned and faced Zuko, Zuko was staring at him already, his face just so... calm and peacefull in contrast to what he's been through.

"What happened?" Jet asked, walking back over to the bed, sitting down next to Zuko, stroking the knee that poked out of the blanket.

"Azula shot me with lightning."

"She _what_? Did you kill the bitch?" Jet roared.

"Jet. She's still my sister. Katara handled it once I went down, but she didn't kill her."

Jet huffed, looking away. Carefully, Zuko lifted his arm and touched Jet's shoulder. "Are you okay? What happened? Why are you bandaged?"

"Small sword incident. You shoulda seen me with the black eye. I woulda given your scar a run for its money," Jet laughed, but Zuko's mouth didn't twitch. "Seriously, I'm okay. We got everyone out safely. I even found Smellerbee and Longshot again! Quit worrying about me. I'm here for _you_. Do you need anything? Another healing session?"

"You're always babying me," Zuko smiled. "I'm _fine_. I'm just glad you're here," Zuko's hand fell to Jet's and Jet brought it to his lips to kiss.

After a deep breath, Jet cleared his throat. Zuko met his eyes. "Look, when Katara told me what happened, I assumed the worse. I thought I'd be coming back here to say goodbye. And now that I don't have to..." Jet couldn't find the words. It was so easy to admit it to himself, but his throat went dry when he tried to tell Zuko.

"You don't have to say goodbye," Zuko repeated, twisting his hand to cup Jet's jaw. He tried to lean up to kiss him, but Jet was quicker and he was kneeling over Zuko, mouths fighting.

Because Jet was so happy he was alive and he wanted to tell him he loved him but this was more important, kissng Zuko, feeling how alive he was, touching him, trailing his lips down Zuko's neck feeling the pulse of his heartbeat. His beautiful, strong heartbeat.

Zuko was breathing faster than normal and Jet didn't know if that was good for him right now, but he just _didn't fucking care_. All he wanted was Zuko's body under his hands. He tore the blanket away from Zuko, running his hands along anywhere that wasn't bandaged. Jet's mouth followed his fingers and he dipped his tongue under a bandage, just to see what would happen.

Zuko bit his lip in a moan and clenched Jet's shoulders. As Jet got lower, Zuko gasped, "I can't move too much."

Jet smirked, bringing his body up to fit next to Zuko's lying against him, pressing his cock into Zuko's side. "Then maybe you shouldn't move too much," Jet purred under Zuko's ear, rubbing his palm against Zuko's rock hard cock.

"Jet..."

"What's that, baby?" Jet kissed under Zuko's ear again, sucking a mark that he hoped would stay for a while. Zuko groaned, gripping the sheets at his sides. He gave a little more pressure to Zuko's cock, before dipping into his pants.

"_Jet_!" Zuko gasped, eyes flashing open. Jet was propped up on one elbow, lying next to Zuko, enjoying the view in front of him. This was all _his_.

Jet moaned in his ear. "Can't wait till you're healed from this, gonna fuck you so _hard_ you're gonna burn the palace down. Lay you out and just make you _scream_ and all it's gonna be is _my name_. You're _mine_, gonna make you mine, gonna make you _come so hard_."

Zuko was gasping faster now, panting in time with Jet's strokes. "Jet, Jet Jet," Zuko panted his name like it was a new religion and finally burst, having to hold himself to the bed so he didn't arch off of it. Jet moaned in his ear again watching the white streaks pour onto Zuko's stomach, mixing in with brown curls. Jet smirked at Zuko, before sliding down his body and licking the mess away.

He smacked his lips when he came back up, sitting on his heels, smiling at Zuko. Zuko reached up to touch his cheek, thumb stroking his bottom lip. "Jet, I-"

"I love you." Jet cut him off with a smile.

Zuko blanked for a moment. "Wh-"

"I _love_ you, Zuko. I love you." Jet said it like this was the only thing he'd ever been sure about. And, really, this _was_ this only thing he'd ever been sure about.

"Jet," Zuko seemed dazed, smiling at him with tears in his eyes.

"I love you," Jet repeated it just because he loved saying it and smiled back at Zuko. Zuko's arms were around Jet's neck, pulling him down and smothering him in a kiss, not caring if he tasted himself or not, he wanted to lose himself in Jet, kiss him until they both burned up in it.

Zuko's lips were fast on Jet's and Jet started to laugh, pulling back to touch their foreheads. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," Zuko laughed back. Their lips met again, loving pouring into one mouth and back into the other.

Zuko's injury felt a thousand miles away, the only thing he could focus on was Jet. This boy who changed his entire life, turned him upside down and made him question everything. Jet, who fell in love with Li and slowly fell in love with Zuko. Jet, who was raw and angry and primal and passionate. Jet, who kissed with a thousand words and smirked with a million come backs. Jet, who showed him right from wrong while being in a prison cell, hundreds of miles away. Jet, who made Zuko want everything he should hate. Jet, who lived in the trees, with his head in the clouds and a past that kept him from being free. Jet, who...

Who loved him back.


	6. The Breakdown

A week had passed, and the two boys had never had a better week. Jet stayed with Zuko in the palace, helping him heal in more ways than one. They were inseperable for the week. Once Zuko was healed enough to move, Jet kept up on his promise and Zuko torched a couple bed sheets.

It was at the end of the week, the Fire Sages told them that Zuko's coronation would be in one day.

Zuko would become Firelord. They celebrated that night, but Jet's mind was a million miles away.

He loved Zuko with all of his heart, there was no doubting that, but things were so much easier when they could lock themselves in the palace and just_ be_. With Zuko being Firelord, they couldn't have that. And what the hell was Jet supposed to do in the _Fire Nation_? He was terrified because he had no idea how this would work.

They woke up together on the morning of Zuko's coronation, naked bodies pressed together, and Zuko just held him for a few moments longer, because he could sense the change.

Zuko promised he'd meet him after the coronation and they'd celebrate with everybody. He went off to meet with the Fire Sages. Jet sat in the huge bed by himself and looked around the room. The room was bigger than his house, back when he was kid, and the the palace was _huge_. Of course, Jet could find _something_ to do here.

He stood up, wrapping a silk sheet around his waist and wandered around the room. There was a desk in the corner that already had papers piled high. Zuko wasn't even Firelord yet, but he already had a lot of work to do.

Jet sighed and walked back to the bed. It was too big. What would Jet do by himself in that bed? What would Jet do anywhere without Zuko? That question struck him and Jet let out a breath. There was so much going on, he didn't have time to fully register that there wouldn't be anything to do without Zuko. He'd just spent the last months of his life with this man.

What was he going to do now?

* * *

Jet stood at the bottom of the stairs, along with the four other nations as Zuko was crowned Firelord. He started making a speech, Aang jumping in towards the end. Jet stood there, watching Zuko wear that crown and he felt his world shift.

His vision shifted, everything seemed... brighter. Zuko's red robe seemed redder. Aangs yellow outfit shined like the sun. The colors of the four nations around spun out of control in this beautiful rainbow. Jet had seen the entire world red ever since the fire consumed his life, but now he was getting his life back. His vision brightened up.

His skin felt disconnected from his body, he couldn't feel himself. Everybody started cheering for Zuko, but Jet couldn't find his voice. He stared at Zuko with love and pride and adortion. Zuko was going to get his nation back on track.

Zuko was gonna get his nation back on track. Jet thought it over. He looked around him and saw all four nations, together, in harmony. The Fire Nation, he was in the Fire Nation, _because_ he loved the Firelord. He loved the Firelord. Jet's mind cleared of this weird haze and he saw everything with such clarity.

The war was over. The four nations were together as one again. Zuko was the Firelord. Jet loved Zuko with all of his heart. There was nothing left to fight for. Jet didn't have to be afraid of anything anymore. Zuko was going to change the Fire Nation for the better. Jet didn't have to hate the Fire Nation anymore.

And just like that everything that made Jet who he was was cut, _snip snip snip_, and he looked inward, trying to find the kid who he used to be, but he couldn't. He couldn't find anything. Who was Jet if he wasn't fighitng? Who was Jet is he wasn't hating the Fire Nation? Jet didn't know. Jet was _no one_ anymore.

All this was happening as he was staring at the Firelord, who he was in love with. Jet started laughing hysterically to himself, and everyone around him thought it was cheering. But Jet was actually losing his _fucking mind_. Losing _everything_. Losing _himself_. He was in love with the fucking Firelord himself. Who the hell was _that_?

Jet slipped away from the coronation, unable to watch the man he loved represent the country he didn't have to hate anymore. Jet's entire body just unhinged. He found the palace bedroom and sat in Zuko's huge bed, by himself, letting his mind leave his body. Everything inside of him _turned_ and he couldn't find any parts of his body that he recognized.

He looked down at his hands and saw them touching Zuko's scar and they didn't look like his hands. Jet's hand would have blood on them, and Fire Nation solider's bodies under them.

He looked down at his clothes and within the week, he started to wear some of Zuko's clothes and they were red and made of fire and Jet started tearing them off because this wasn't him and he didn't know who he was. He tore through Zuko's drawers, finding his old Ba Sing Se shirt and Jet's old blood stained pants. He put them on because mix-matching felt a little more normal but they wasn't any armor and who the hell was this if he wasn't protecting himself?

Jet started riffling through Zuko's room, finding a metal platter that food was brought in on earlier, he dumped the food on the floor and tied the plate to his chest with a rip of satin sheets. But his wraps... his arm wraps that stopped him from getting burned - where were they? Jet tore at his old shirt, too sliced up to wear anymore, and started wrapping one arm but there wasn't enough shirt for the other so he ripped up a black shirt from Zuko and wrapped it around his other arm.

He caught himself in the mirror within his breakdown and this person wasn't him. The armor, the blood... it didn't matter. Jet didn't see himself. Jet couldn't find himself in the mirror as hard as he tried. He dropped to his knees and put his head in his hands.

Jet bit at his own tongue, and then chuckled to himself. "Jet," he whispered. "Jet."

He couldn't even remember his real name.

* * *

When Zuko entered his room later that night, still searching for Jet, he was surprised to see him perched on the edge of his bed, swords in hand and dressed... horribly. The whole room was trashed.

"Jet, what's going on? Where were you earlier? I was looking everywhere."

Jet was starring at Zuko's feet, a crazed look in his eyes. He smirked and it scared Zuko. When they finally met eyes, Zuko took a step back. "Jet..."

"You were right," Jet whispered. Before Zuko could ask what he meant, Jet kept going, "Back at the Boiling Rock. You gave me a knife and told me to kill you, but you knew I wouldn't. You knew I wouldn't because I would lose myself. And you were right. The war is over, I don't have anyone to hate anymore, anything to fight anymore. Zuko, I love you and you're ruler of this Nation. This nation that I've hated for so long, but I don't need to hate it anymore. And I have no idea what that means. _I don't know who I am anymore_."

Zuko's heart shattered a little and he took a couple steps forward, afraid to touch him. "You can figure it out." He knew it was futile to try, but he was desperate to keep Jet.

Jet tried to let out a laugh but it came out a sob and he looked back at the ground. "You know, Jet's not even my real name. I can't _remember_ what my real name is. I don't know. I _created_ Jet, this strong person who fought for freedom because I was eight years old and I needed that. So I created him. But I'm not that anymore. I'm not Jet anymore."

Zuko wanted to say something, anything, that would make him stay, but nothing seemed right. "I love you."

Jet nodded, tears falling to the ground. "I love you, too... but... I have to go. I can't be here, in this nation, not yet. Not until I know who I am again."

"What if that person doesn't love me anymore?" Zuko whispered, eyes avoiding Jet's.

Jet stood up and walked over to him. "Listen to me, I will _always_ love you. You've changed my life and I will never stop loving you. I needed time to love Zuko instead of Li and now that I do, I have to figure out who I am, because I'm not Jet anymore. I'll come back," Jet promised. "I'll come back when I know."

"Okay," Zuko whispered, fighting tears. He didn't want to hold Jet back and frankly, he knew it was coming. Because he's always known. Jet was a solider and who was a solider if there wasn't a war?

"I don't want you to waste your life on me, Zuko. I want you to promise me that if I'm not back in a years time, that you'll move on."

Zuko wanted to shake his head, say it was impossible to forget someone like Jet, but instead he nodded. "I promise."

Jet tipped Zuko's head up and kissed him, wrapping his arms tight around Zuko's neck and pulling him in. "I love you, Zuko," he whispered on his lips.

Zuko nodded. "I love you, too. Good luck."

Jet kissed him again, just a peck, then walked around him and disappeared out the door. Zuko fell to the ground, just hoping that whoever Jet found loved him as much as he did.


	7. The Year Mark

The final rays of sun had started to leave Firelord Zuko's room and he put the scrolls way. He had sent out reports to all Earth Kingdom generals, instructing him that there may be a man living around there, with black spiky hair, tan and lanky, and if they saw any sign of him to report to Zuko immediately.

He couldn't put a name, though, because he wasn't sure what the boy's name was anymore.

There was a knock at his chamber and he instructed the servant to come in. "Any news?"

"No, sir. Sorry, sir." The short bald man handed Zuko an armful of scrolls. "But you've received a letter from Council Man Sokka, an Earth Kingdom soldier has requested your audience in two days time, the search party has eliminated Ba Sing Se from their map and are moving on to Omashu in search of your mother, you've been invited to Lady Mai's wedding and-"

"I'll read them," Zuko snapped, taking a deep breath. "Thank you, Zai."

The servant exited Zuko's room. Zuko dropped the scrolls on his desk. Just when he thought his work was done for the night.

Zuko didn't know why he bothered anymore. It was past the year mark. Zuko had promised him he would move on, but he just couldn't. He sat down and started going through the scrolls. Sokka's letter was short, just an update on everyone in the South. Apparently, Katara and Aang were expecting their first child in the summer. The Earth Kingdom soldier requesting an audience wanted to talk about the colonies and Zuko grumbled, tired of dealing with that.

He fell asleep at his desk that night.

Zuko's dreams were mostly on a boat, hidden away in a supply closet with a gasping boy above him, watching his features change with the movements and sweat dripping off his forehead. Zuko could never speak in these dreams, but the boy above him always whispered to him. "I love you, Zuko. I love you."

And Zuko determined that was why he couldn't give up. The boy loved him and he would wait as long as it took.

* * *

The next day, Zuko carried on his work. He was supposed to make a visit to the Boiling Rock by the end of the week for inspection. That, and he also had to meet with the Earth King in Ba Sing Se to discuss their points on bringing the walls down for good. Him and Aang had plans to travel to Omashu and help take down his fathers statue since King Bumi had fallen ill.

There was just too much to do.

He sent out his reports to the Earth Kingdom generals, although it was useless. Even if someone found him in the forest and let the Firelord know, what was Zuko supposed to do? He never came back, he missed his year mark. He didn't want Zuko anymore.

He had a late lunch with Mai and her fiance, Chan, to congratulate them. When lunch was over, he wrote back to Sokka, telling him he'd visit soon to congratulate Aang and Katara. Then, he had to sit still for a few hours so that he could have his portrait done for the hallway.

Once he could finally retire to his bed, the same servant came to the door again, like every other night. "Any news?" Zuko asked, without much hope. He'd continue his search forever for both his mother and the man he loved, but he was losing hope for both.

"No, sorry, sir. We had some troops scan the Earth Kingdom forest surrounding the outskirts, but no boy matched your discription. Avatar Aang has asked that you leave for Omashu quicker than planned, for he feels King Bumi won't last much longer."

Zuko nodded, "Alright. Thank you, Zai. Goodnight."

Zuko retreated to his bed and laid down, head spinning. Aang would be a wreck once Bumi went, and Zuko promised himself that he'd help Aang rebuild the city before the king went. He'd have to set back the meeting with the Earth King, but it would do.

As he started to fall asleep, his thoughts became less chaotic and more calming, just waves breaking against two boys feet as they lay in the sand together, kissing, talking, sharing stories. Zuko marveled at the stories of tree houses and bandits, he admired the Freedom Fighters.

Just as he fell asleep, he could feel a slight breeze in the air, seeing the curtains flutter before sleep over-took him. The last he could remember was that he never opened the window...

* * *

Zuko rose the next morning, the window shut, and he concurred it had been a dream. He finished up some paper work, signing off on expanding Kyoshi Island, then it was time to seat himself on the throne and meet with the Earth Kingdom Soldier.

He was escorted to the throne room, hair pinned up and scowling. He hated this part, actually having to _look_ the part. His hair had grown out a little longer, just because he was too busy to cut it, and his servants were pinning up lose ends as he entered the room. He waved them off and climbed onto the throne, not setting the fire. Zuko didn't set the fire much, like most Firelords did. He felt it was rude to hide his face while having a conversation with the audience.

A few short minutes later the door opened and the soldier stepped up. He was tall and muscular and... tan and he had arm wraps and two metal slabs of armor hanging off his hips. Zuko's mouth went dry as the man stepped fully into the light.

"Hey there, hotstuff, miss me?"

Zuko threw customs out the window and jumped down from the throne, wrapping his arms around the man, clinging to him, "What- how- Je-" He cut himself off, not sure of what to_ call_ the man.

"You can say it. _Jet_. I'm still Jet. I'll always be Jet," He winked at Zuko and then smiled sadly, reaching up to brush stray strands of hair away from Zuko. "Sorry I missed my year mark, I got caught up with some stuff in Ba Sing Se."

Zuko shook his head, touching his shoulders and arms and face, making sure he was real. "It's okay, I'm just glad you're _here_."

"Yeah. I'm here." Jet smiled, touching Zuko's unscarred cheek. "I missed you. Look at you, longer hair, so _Firelord_."

Zuko laughed. "Yeah, I've been too busy for a haircut. But you... You're beautiful."

Jet had lost some of his boyish features, his face not as round and his body seemed a little more filled out. He looked grown, and it had only been a year. "I've been working out. You're never gonna guess what happened."

Zuko smiled, excited to start catching up with Jet. He had so many stories to tell him and he knew Jet's adventure wasn't boring. He took Jet's hand, taking him up to the throne. They both fit in the seat and Jet laid against Zuko's chest, Zuko's legs wrapped around him, just loving the sound of his voice being here.

"I met back up with the Freedom Fighters and we started repairing the villages that burnt down during the comet. Eventually, we made our way back to Ba Sing Se and..." Jet laughed to himself. "The Freedom Fighters are now Ba Sing Se's head police department. We're like the new Di Lee, just... good guys. We're freakin' cops." Jet laughed more to himself, like the idea was absurd. And it kinda was. Jet never followed a single rule in his life, now he'd be enforcing them.

"Oh, man, sounds like you're gonna have a rough time." Zuko laughed.

"What about you? Anything exciting I've missed?"

"Just boring Firelord duties. I haven't had fun _months_," Zuko sighed. Jet turned to face him and there was a million other things he wanted to say. Ask Jet who he was now, if he had found all the answers he was looking for, but he seemed like Jet and looked like Jet, but... stable. His eyes were shifted a little and his body seemed more relaxed.

Zuko didn't think Jet every really lost himself. He just needed to get comfortable with who he was. And he seemed comfortable now. He turned so easily towards Zuko, no hesitation, no worry or fear, and and smiled at him. "Well, that's why I'm here."

Their mouths met, for the first time in over a year, and Zuko's head spun. He thought his dreams were close to the real thing, but Zuko couldn't have been more wrong. Jet's lips seemed stronger now, hungrier. Jet turned wildly in the throne and was on Zuko's lap, clawing at the back of his neck.

"Missed you... so much... so... hot..." Jet mumbled between kisses, trailing his hot tongue all around Zuko's neck, yanking his collar away from him, simotaneously ripping the elastic band around Zuko's hair away. Zuko's longer hair fell into Jet's mouth and he kissed around it, hands roughly pulling at Zuko's robe, positive a few buttons had literally broke away from the robe.

Jet was still a wild man, still hungry, still passionate. But Zuko could feel the difference; Jet's kisses and bites weren't stemmed from hate, they were stemmed from love... from longing. Jet couldn't get enough of Zuko, not because he wanted to hurt him, make him bleed and beg for Jet, but because he loved him. He wanted all of him and he couldn't wait any longer.

Zuko's hands were just as frantic against Jet's less complicated tunic. He was disrobed in minutes and the two slick bodies pressed together, so much more toned then when they were kids. Had it only been a year ago?

When Jet's hand gripped Zuko's clothed hardness, Zuko's head tipped back and he gasped, "Jet, stop... This room, this-" all his arguments were broken off in a moan, gripping Jet's shorter, less unkempt, hair and pushing his head down involuntary.

"What's wrong, _Firelord_?" Jet smirked at the pressure to go down, but he wanted to see how far he could get before Zuko cracked. The stressed man looked like he needed it.

"This room... it's _sacred_. I don't think we... should be-" His breathing was too ragged to finish, Jet's teeth biting at Zuko's collarbones.

"Oh, what's wrong, _Zuko_, worried all of the Firelords past are gonna watch you get _fucked_ and watch you _love_ it?" Jet's hand continued to rub against Zuko.

"But- my room is just-"

"Too far for me to be stopping now... I mean, unless you _really_ want me to," Jet's tongue swiped down Zuko's torso, catching in the texture change when he reached the tiny hairs trailing down Zuko's stomach. He bit the skin softly and Zuko moaned, hands going right back to Jet's hair, guiding.

"Bastard," he gasped, throwing his head back again. He pushed Jet's head closer to his dick, but Jet didn't listen, just continued his teasing kisses along Zuko's stomach. "Haven't changed a bit." Zuko whispered with a laugh.

"Missed you so _much_, lied awake a night just remembering what you looked like when you were like this, how _hot_ you were when you came. Just lied there all night wishing it were your hand on my dick, coming just for _you_," Jet's breath was hot against Zuko's stomach and then his pants were lifted away from his throbbing erection and Jet was still kissing his stomach, hand pumping ever so slowly. "Missed your fucking _cock_, how good it felt on my tongue and how you tasted," With a moan, Jet took Zuko to the back of his throat.

Zuko shot up, still gripping his hair, but gasping eratically, almost bent over Jet. "_Fuck_, you-" Zuko gasped and it was cut off by Jet's fingers in his mouth. Zuko sucked immediately, coaking Jet's fingers with as much spits as he could with how dry his mouth was.

When Zuko bit down on Jet's middle finger, Jet moaned and Zuko almost came right then and there. Jet felt the weight on his tongue and pulled off with an obscene pop. He yanked Zuko's pants the rest of the way down, pulling his fingers out of Zuko's mouth. Jet brought his fingers to Zuko's entrance, rubbing them against his hole just to see him gasp, before pressing in.

Zuko moaned with relief and love and he couldn't lie back like he wanted to, so he had to sit up and the angle was just... _mind blowing_. He was panting against Jet's hair and slipping his hands into Jet's pants, gripping his ass and pulling him closer, inhaling the smell of Jet's hair. He smelled woodsy and smokey. Still so _Jet_.

Jet added a second finger, leaning up to kiss Zuko, biting at his tongue and just eating up Zuko's moans. Jet didn't think he stretched Zuko enough, but Zuko was impatiently stroking Jet's dick and pulling him closer by the ass.

Sitting back on his heels, Jet spit in his palm a few times and started coaking his dick. His eyes lifted and he took time to appreciate the sight in front of him: Zuko on the Fire Nation throne, sprawled out and panting. His legs were parted, dick flushed against his stomach and he was starring at Jet with such a hunger, Jet wondered how much longer he'd be able to wait.

"Tell me," Jet gasped, licking his lips, slicking his dick some more. "Tell me how much you want me."

"_Fuck._" Zuko's head hit the back of the throne with a thud and he gripped Jet's dick. "Fuck, Jet, I-"

Jet still wanted to hear it, but he couldn't wait any longer, not with the way Zuko was looking. He pressed inside of Zuko with a moan, burrying himself to the hilt and just appreciating the warmth, one hand on the arm rest of the throne, the other gripping the top of it. It was an awkward angle, and he didn't have the best footing, but he and Zuko had worked with a lot less.

"Jet, fuck, _please_. I _need_ you to fuck me. _Please_ just _fuck me_. So big and hard and-"

Jet pulled back and slammed into Zuko in one motion, Zuko's pleas cutting off with a cry. Jet growled into his sweaty neck. "Fuck, you have no idea what you do to me, how much I missed watching you come. Fucking you on your throne, having you_ beg_ for me, so- fucking- hot- Zuko-" Jet's words grunted out in tune with his thrusts.

Zuko started thrashing, arms searching for anything of Jet's to hold on to. Jet wanted to reach down and grip Zuko's hard dick, but he couldn't keep himself steady if he did. "Touch yourself," Jet breathed. "Make yourself come, I wanna see you come all over your Firelord throne."

Zuko complied, gripping his dick with bruising force and started pumping erratically, gasping Jet's name as he slammed into him. Finally, Zuko was coming, shooting spurts all over his own stomach and scratching Jet's back so hard he could feel the blood under his nails. Jet pumped into his faster, the bite of Zuko's nails just enough to throw him over the edge, clinging to Zuko, coming so hard inside of him that it started leaking out of Zuko.

Jet panted against Zuko for a few minutes, before pulling out and flopping his sweaty body on top of Zuko's, awkwardly still on the throne. Zuko sat back, looking Jet in the eyes. He still loved this man and this man still loved him. Zuko reached for his pants, pulling them up and gasped, leaning back against the throne. Jet followed suit, climbing up to sit on the arm rest, feet on the chair.

Zuko smiled at him, touching his forehead, happy to have him back. "I want you here, by my side."

Jet smiled back at Zuko, touching his hand on his own cheek, interlacing their fingers. "I know. I want to be here. But..." Jet took a deep breath. "I can't, Zuko. What are we supposed to do? I can't marry you, I can't help you run this nation, I can't give you an heir. I'm Cheif of Police in Ba Sing Se. I can't stay here."

Zuko shook his head, pulling his hand away. "I don't _care._ I love you, Jet, and we've waited too long. We've waited through my mistakes and I was patient waiting for you to learn how to love me. I'm sick of waiting. We're _not_ gonna be apart."

Jet opened his mouth, but Zuko cut him off. "We don't have to marry and I can adopt an heir to the throne, this is my country now and I can change whatever custom I want. I don't care how sacred they are. None of it matters if I can't be with you. I'll follow you to Ba Sing Se, I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth, because I love you and I've waited too long to have you. There's no going back now, Jet."

Before Jet could argue, Zuko's mouth was clamped over his, silencing him. He kissed him hard, "I'm not letting go, Jet, not now, not ever." Zuko's mouth was fast, persuading.

"Zuko-Zuko, _wait-_" Jet's hands pushed Zuko back a little. "This is your country, you can't abandon it and the sages-"

"The sages can kiss my ass. This is a new world now, Jet, I don't have to follow the same rules. If I wanna be with you and run this country from Ba Sing Se, they can't stop me. I'm not gonna let distance or rules or blood heirs stop me from being with you." Zuko gripped Jet's hands in his, looking him deep in the eyes. "_I love you, Jet_."

There were a few moments of silence, then Jet took a deep breath. "I love you, too. This past year that I was away from you was hard for me. All I could think about was you. All I could _dream_ about. Any time I closed my eyes, I saw your face and felt your touch. I missed you so fucking much. And... if you're willing to try, so am I. We'll try. I'll leave Smellerbee in charge of the Freedom Fighters a little bit longer, and we can stay here for a while. We'll adopt a little firebending boy to inherit the throne when the time comes and I won't leave your side."

"I'd like that very much."

Jet leaned down and kissed Zuko until he took his breath away. Jet leaned back, leaning his forehead against Zuko's. "When I met you on the ferry, I wanted you to be a Freedom Fighter, and I wanted to help you. But I'd never dreamed of... _this_." Jet kissed him again.

Zuko smiled at him, wrapping a long arm around his waist and pulling him into his lap, brushing the hair away from Jet's forehead. This man had changed Zuko's life in so many ways and he couldn't find any words to tell him how thankful he was for him, so he kissed him once and leaned to whisper in his ear, "Yeah. Well, I've realized lately that being on your own isn't always the best path."

Jet smiled, it felt like he could almost hear the waves crashing against the bottom of the boat, Zuko and Jet staring into a sea of fog, impatiently awaiting the wall. He smiled and kissed Zuko back, "Us outcasts have to stick together, right?"

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, my first Jetko fic is finished and I'm so happy with it and so grateful for all the amazing reviews I've gotten. I hoped everyone liked it.

There is a very sad Alternate Ending to this fic that I will post in a few days. It took a lot of consideration on which ending I wanted to be the real one. It wasn't supposed to be this one. So, once again, thank you all very much and I hope you enjoyed it!

PS: I'm work on a sort of 'drabble' Jetko fic that I want to post, as sort of a song fic/drabble fic coinciding with Three Days Grace's CD, One-X because that entire album _screams_ Jetko. Let me know if you think that'd be interesting. (I'm writing it anyway, but you know.)


	8. Alternate Ending

**Author's Note: **Okay, so maybe it's just me, although I'm sure writers would understand, but have you ever started writing something and the characters end up taking you to a totally different place? That's exactly what happened with this entire fic. It was supposed to be a three part fall of Ba Sing Se and hatefucking fic, but now I'm seven chapters in and it's had me up all night and in tears and then out of no where, this ending happened. I didn't really plan it, but that's the way the characters took it. Instead, I went with the ending _I _wrote, but I thought I'd post the originally ending anyway, so here you go...

* * *

Zuko sat impatiently in his throne, waiting for Sokka. He should have known that even being one of the highest ranking council men in the world, Sokka would still be late. He had requested his audience with Zuko only hours before, uncustomary, but Sokka was an exception.

With being an exception, Zuko didn't feel the need to dress up or look the part. Sokka probably just wanted to hangout, but The Sages had made it a rule that an outsider had to request an audience and be approved by the Firelord. So, Zuko sat with his hair hanging in his face, chin resting on his hand, waiting for his old friend.

When the doors open and Sokka walked in, Zuko perked up smiling. "Sokka, it's good to see you! What's up, buddy?"

But Sokka wasn't reciprocating the cheer. He stood somber at the bottom of the throne. "Zuko, listen, this isn't a friendly visit."

Zuko's eyebrows mashed together and he sat up a little straighter, a little more formerly. Sometimes, Zuko's friends had to come to him with serious things concerning the end of the war. "What's going on?"

Sokka took a deep breath and if Zuko looked a little closer he could see the red rimming around Sokka's eyes. "We lost somebody from Team Avatar."

Zuko wanted to smile; they hadn't used that nickname since Sozin's Comet. Had it been over a year already? Time just whizzed past him. Sokka continued, "Katara wanted to come tell you, but she's pretty messed up."

"Aang...?" Zuko asked, fearful. No, Aang was too young. Barely a teenager, there was no way-

"No, not Aang. Zuko, we lost Jet." Sokka looked down, giving Zuko a bit of privacy for it to sink in.

But it was almost as if it _couldn't_ sink in. Sure, Jet had missed his year mark, but Zuko never forgot about him like he promised he would. He was still waiting. Jet was supposed to come back any day now. "What do you mean? How?"

"I was in Ba Sing Se, consulting with the Council of Five, when an intelligence report came in. A few ex Fire Nation soldiers were rebelling and burnt down a part of the forest. The Earth King wanted the Council of Five to do a sweep, identify bodies and find any remains. I went with them, and identified Jet. It was his forest that they burned down, Zuko."

Zuko's stomach turned and he buckled over, dry heaving. Someone from his nation killed Jet? Burnt down the entire forest? "Who?" Zuko breathed. "Who was in charge of the rebllion?"

Sokka met eyes with him again. "General Hahn. The Earth King has him locked in the Catacombs, waiting for your input."

Zuko jumped down from the throne and stormed past Zuko. He opened the door and shouted for his servant. The short bald man, appeared immediately and Zuko growled at him, "Get General Hahn here as soon as possible, I want him in this Nation awaiting his execution by tomorrow evening."

"Zuko, wait-" Sokka was behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"This isn't going to go unpunished," he turned back to his servant. "Find anyone else involved in this rebellion and bring them back to the palace. I will do the executions myself."

"_Zuko_!"

"_What_?!" He turned back to Sokka's eyes flaming.

"What are you doing? You can't kill them!"

"They killed Jet! Someone from _my nation_ killed Jet! I _promised_ him that he didn't have to be afraid anymore and a firebender _killed_ him!" The paintings behind Zuko went up in flames, along with the surrounding walls.

"Zuko, Zuko, calm down! You're gonna burn half the palace down!" Sokka put both hands on Zuko's shoulders, trying to make eye contact with him, but Zuko was shaking his head, the flames growing larger.

"No, no, no, he was supposed to come back to me! He was supposed to be back! He _promised_!" Zuko didn't want to cry so he clenched his fists and the fires flew to the ceiling.

"Zuko, _please_!" Sokka moved them both out of the way of a falling board from the ceiling. "You're gonna kill us!"

"How could this happen? I_ love him_. This is so messed up!"

"_Zuko_! Just calm down, everything's gonna be okay! Jet loved you, too!"

Zuko tried to calm his breathing, some of the flames dying down. Eventually, the flames went out all together and Zuko collapsed in Sokka's arm, finally defeating and letting out a cry. Once the emotions made it through the wall, they didn't stop. Zuko sat there on the floor, Sokka's arms wrapped around him, crying until he felt he emptied himself out.

Jet wasn't coming back for him.

* * *

Zuko traveled back to Ba Sing Se with Sokka and the whole group of friends seemed to be upset about Jet's death. Zuko felt dead himself, cold. For the first time in his entire life, he couldn't feel an inner fire. He felt _nothing_.

He didn't see Smellerbee or Longshot involved with his friends, and none of the Freedom Fighters, but he didn't dare ask.

The second Zuko was through the door of the council room, Katara's arms were around his neck and she was crying into her shoulder. "Zuko, I'm so sorry, oh I'm so sorry. He died protecting that forest, _his home_, died fighting, just like he always knew he would."

Zuko pushed her back. "He shouldn't have had to fight anymore."

Katara heard the cold tone in his voice and she didn't dare make another comment. Zuko stalked forward, sitting himself down at one of the tables across from Suki. Sokka put his hand on Zuko's back. "We don't know where to bury him."

Zuko thought back to Ember Island, the last time he could remember being truly happy. He remembered lying in the sand, letting waves crash against his feet, holding Jet on his chest. The sun had been setting and they had wasted the entire day lying on the beach talking. Jet's mouth couldn't stop moving, telling story after story and Zuko would have listened to him for the rest of his life.

_ "I get my love of heights from my mom, I'm pretty sure. She taught me how to climb my first tree. We had this giant oak tree in the middle of my village and my mom was determined we built our house next to it. She was pregnant with me, so she couldn't help, but she sat under the tree and watched my dad work every day until it was finished. By that time, I was already born, right under that tree. When I was old enough, she taught me to climb it and we sat on a really high branch and she told me that trees were the safest place for a little boy like me, because no one ever looked up and if I ever wanted to be safe and alone, just to climb a tree. When I had to go off on my own, I built that tree house and lived up there. And the Fire Nation never found me. My mom was right, no one ever looks up."_

Zuko looked up then, the council room had a glass ceiling and the sun was shining through, almost blinding Zuko. He took a deep breath, soaking up the sun, and then he felt warm again, but his inner flame still wasn't there. Zuko turned to Sokka. "I know where we need to bury him."

* * *

He wanted to do it alone, he told them. He wanted to say goodbye to Jet by himself, without uncomfortable eyes on him. One of the Earth Kings servants actually buried him and told Zuko it was done.

Zuko took a deep breath, walking up the small hill. He had never been here before, but he found it easily enough.

There were still a few remains of broken down houses, even all these years later. There was an entire village here at one point. Zuko tried to picture Jet, small and bratty, wondering around this forest, playing with other kids. The big tree in the center was the easiest thing to notice and there were still a few shingles and boards next to it. Zuko cleared them away, then knelt in front of the tree.

He put a wheat stem on the freshly dug up ground and took a deep breath. There was a lot Zuko wanted to say, a million ways he wanted to say goodbye, but he couldn't think of any. Just kept his hand on the dirt and bowed his head. The sun was going down and the sunset was shining against the tree, keeping light shed on Zuko.

It became too much for him and he broke down in tears again. He wanted to scream and yell and burn the whole forest down with grief. Instead he just patted the dirt again, letting the tears fall into the mud. He thought back to when he was child, the only grief he'd ever felt was for Lu Ten and his mom. This was so much worse.

He thought back to Uncle Iroh, who always knew how to take care of him when he was feeling like this. He hadn't seen his uncle since Ba Sing Se, no idea where he was.

Zuko patted the dirt for the last time, almost smiling this time. He whispered so low, that it almost got caught in the wind.

"_Brave soldier boy, comes marching home_."

* * *

The Fire Sages were devastated to report that Firelord Zuko passed away in his sleep that night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So thank you for reading, I appreciated everything and I hate that this ending wrote itself. The story took the direction of killing Jet, but I decided that if that was going to happened, I'd have to kill Zuko, too, so I tied it in with him being a fire bender. I believe that if a firebender's inner fire goes out, that they will die. And that you can tie your inner fire to a loved one. I don't know.

I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm almost finished with my song fic, so that should be posted soon. Thank you all!


End file.
